


Lucifer - When Hell Freezes Over

by Pandorakiin



Series: Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Couldn't Handle This If It Came With Instructions ;), F/M, Healthy Sexuality, rocky relationship, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin/pseuds/Pandorakiin
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED 29.01.2021!!!A compilation of one-shot/alternate versions of scenes from throughout the 'Lucifer' story which includes scenes from: Pilot (which I've alternately titled 'Lucifer'), 'Manly Whatnots', 'Devil is as Devil Does' and 'A Devil of my Word'.In this retelling, a PG rating, censorship, societal norms and self-restraint be damned. This is, after all, THE Prince of Darkness we're talking about. Where the Devil's involved, ALL's fair...When Lucifer sees and Lucifer wants, he'll say whatever he has to say to get from point 'A' to point 'B'. ;) Enjoy the added "Luciferness", ladies and gentlemen. Cheers!Note:Ch. 9 - "A Love Worth Saving" Chloe owns her wrongdoing in hopes of salvaging what may be irreparably broken.Ch. 10 - "Yes or No" - A daring rendezvous courtesy of a devilish Detective.Ch. 11 - "Not Something I'd Usually Brag About"  - A touch of devilishly sexy mischief. Enjoy!!!Ch. 12 - "Beauty in The Beast" - The ultimate love scene for Lucifer & his Beloved.Ch. 13 - "Really Really" - On being a family...maybe?Ch. 14 - "More Like Rules Than Actual Guidelines" - An X-rated movie night oopsie-daisy! ;p
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668
Comments: 48
Kudos: 93
Collections: Favourite Lucifer Fics, Lucifer, Lucifer and Chloe, The Archangel Lucifer, The Lucifer Collection, lucifer (TV)





	1. Lucifer - Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... what could have been. And this is only the beginning...

Lucifer (Pilot)

Asking Questions

“Which one is he?” Chloe asked the passing officer. Pointing their pen in the direction of a man sitting at a glossy black grand piano, they gave her an affirmative nod. “Thank you.” Chloe approached the musician, taking out her notepad and pen. “You were with the victim when she died?” she asked.

The gentleman looked up to her without ceasing playing. He nodded.

Sizing him up for a moment, she started in on the usual script. “Your name?”

“Lucifer.”

“There’s a last name with that?”

“Morningstar.” He was radiating cheek like she’d never seen before.

“‘Lucifer Morningstar’. That’s quite the stage name. I’ll need your _actual_ name,” Detective Decker clarified, leaning against the side of the piano.

“That’s it, love. It’s God-given, I’m afraid,” Lucifer replied, a discordant note sounding from the piano. Looking down at his hands for an instant. Puzzled, he gave up on continuing. “D’you know... you look very familiar. Have we met before?”

Chloe unconsciously shook her head. “Unless you were in the witness pool on the sidewalk five minutes ago, _no_.”

Lucifer chuckled to himself, mild vexation and an unbridled lust taking over his facial features. “Are you sure, because I’m having _no trouble_ whatsoever picturing what you look like without your clothes on. It’s really quite distracting,” he declared, his gaze blatantly helping itself to whatever it was he was seeing in his mind’s eye.

Chloe couldn’t contain an indignant scoff. “Your usual fare falls for that kind of line?”

“They do. Quite eagerly,” Lucifer said, a fleeting frown showing as he shifted on the bench to face her more directly, resting crossed arms on his knee. This one, it seemed, would require his full attention.

Chloe shook her head, exhaling a lung-full of impatience. “How did you know Delilah?”

“When I first met her, she went by Kayleigh. She worked here for... eight months or so. Occasionally, I would accompany her while she sang. It became apparent that she had remarkable vocal talent. So, I whispered a good word to an acquaintance of mine and, in short, she became quite famous. I hadn’t seen or spoken to her since her last day here. Not until she appeared outside my club in a limousine this evening. Her road has been _rocky_ lately and she... well, she needed a little encouragement. We were going our separate ways for the evening when the newly-minted daisy farm out there decided to play God and end her life, regardless of whether or not there was a collateral soul nearby. Seems someone paid him quite well to do the deed.”

Skeptical, Chloe sought to clarify the chain of events. “And you know this _how_...?”

His smile took on a tinge that spoke of delighting in things less than decent. “We had an interesting little _chat_ , just before he carked it. In light of having just convinced her to turn her life around, I felt compelled to understand why he stole it away.”

Nodding and scribbling a concise note she took a quick look back at a previous page. “Forensics says he died on impact.”

“Well, his soul hadn’t crossed the threshold yet,” he replied, forthright and she saw it. There was, however, still a logical problem.

“It’s improbable he could breathe, let alone talk after that bus hit.”

Lucifer nodded, bright eyes fixed on her. That she would think of them that way struck her as odd. They were so dark brown they might as well have been black. “Quite right. He couldn’t. But... I’m a man of many talents. Some less savoury than others.”

“You... what... tortured him?” she asked, giving the question a less serious treatment than the subject matter usually called for.

Lucifer set his drink back down on the piano, looking back to her wearing a self-satisfied grin that seemed near-permanently affixed to his lips. “No. I simply... asked Death to give me a minute.”

Chloe started laughing, somewhat sarcastically. “Oh. All right. I get it. ‘Lucifer’. The Devil himself.”

“Quite so, Detective!” Pleasantly surprised, Lucifer gave her an amused looking-over. For a moment his composure broke and he gave his head a shake, blinking a few times. “This is unfathomable. Your clothing might as well not be there. We _must_ have had sex. I’m very good with names, yet yours escapes me. An unforgiveable lapse in manners. If you’d be so kind, what _is_ this rose’s name?” he asked, suave. Leaning in closer, he executed a gesture with one hand that pointed from her head to her toes.

Chloe couldn’t help it. Her poker face broke as she let out an incredulous laugh, letting her awestruck reaction through only as long as it took to utter her next sentence. “Buddy, you are **_un_** _real_. The name is ‘Detective’ and I’m asking the questions,” Decker said irritably, refusing to dignify his sexuality by insisting they had not been intimate. “Did he tell you why he did it?”

“For the money, of course. A lot of it. You humans... you love your money, don’t you?”

“Uh huh. Lemme guess. That’s not just a phone booth out front, is it?” she asked, leaning in as if asking him to divulge a secret to her.

A paragon of obliviousness, Lucifer responded, “I’m sorry, am I supposed to know what you’re referring to?” Decker shook her and sighed, rolling her eyes. An unfortunate waste of a good quip.

“‘You love your money’,” Chloe mockingly repeated, adding a cringe-inducing imitation of his accent. “This from someone wearing a... thirty-five-hundred dollar three-piece, playing a piano worth...” Chloe leaned back to examine the maker’s seal. “conservatively... sixty-five grand.”

“Mmm! One possessed of a keen eye, Detective...?” Lucifer trailed off, taking another sip from his bourbon.

“Decker.”

“There’s a first name with that?” Lucifer asked, more than happy to play with words and less than content with her answer.

Chloe’s head shook almost involuntarily. “Not for you. He say anything that might speak to a motive?”

Taking a moment, Lucifer replied, “Yes. He also said, ‘I just pulled the trigger’. So, whatever the motives for this were, they weren’t his own.”

Chloe let out a scoff. “All right. I think I’ve entertained this long enough. _Your_ protégé was gunned down by a drug dealer outside _your_ club. And from what we’ve found on her person so far, looks like she kept him pretty busy. It’s unfortunate and it’s ugly... and I sincerely doubt someone like her just popped in to have a quick chat with someone she seems to have owed a great deal to. What exactly _did_ she refuse to do for you?”

“I don’t much appreciate the implication, Detective. Helpless and broken isn’t my type,” Lucifer retorted, his gaze taking on a vicious bent.

“Mmm hmm. And what is?”

The changes in demeanour were beginning to give Decker whiplash. From indignant to shamelessly flirtatious and sexual in a blink. “Hale, enthusiastic, vigorous and most importantly, consenting,” he replied, having to keep his indignation at bay to maintain composure. Taken slightly aback, but hearing no lie in his tone of voice she marked a quick note down and decided on switching things up.

“Well, regardless of your very creative theory, this was probably a dealer-client blowout, topped off with a nice little act of God. Case closed,” she said, taking down a last note, flipping her notepad closed.

Lucifer’s restraint began giving way when his expression twisted in anger and remained coloured by disdain at not being given the credence his account deserved. “That’s _not_ how it played out, Detective. You know, that’s quite a neatly wrapped little present for the L.A.P.D., don’t you think? Perhaps a little _too_ neat...”

“Speaking of looking a bit _too_ _neat_... how did she die in a hailstorm of bullets yet you’ve walked away without a scratch? Did you have someone shoot her, place a choice shot or two on you, then pepper the scene once you were both down?” Chloe asked, letting her veneer of diplomacy drop.

“You’re climbing up the right man’s tree for the wrong reasons, Detective. I'm trying to help you and I didn’t get away without a scratch. This is a fresh suit. Could hardly keep wearing those rags now that they’ve more in common with swiss cheese than cloth. As for the bullets...” He quickly glanced down at one of the places he’d been hit. “let’s just say they’re of no use to you now.”

“Right. We’ll need you to turn in everything you were wearing as evidence.”

“‘As evidence’,” Lucifer mocked flirtatiously, scoffing. “I’ll bet. Kinky one, aren’t you?”

Thoroughly ticked off at the implication she shot back, “You’ve got a sizeable pair on you. I’ll give you that.”

Suddenly wearing a cocky smile, Lucifer replied, “Why thank you! Though, I think you’ll find they’re closer to average than you expect.”

Chloe let a deep, not-so-pleasant bit of laughter escape as she flipped her notepad back open. “I’ll bet. Answer the question.”

“It takes much more than bullets to kill me, Detective. One of the _many_ benefits of immortality.” Lucifer had his hands out to the side in self-presentation.

“You’re immortal?” Chloe rolled her eyes and subtly exhaled her irritation, taking a quick note.

“It’s spelled with two ems.” _Mayday! Mayday!_

Chloe let out a whistle that sounded like incoming artillery, making a popping sound with her tongue as she was taking down her bullet point. The moment she finished, she locked her gaze to his. “If women who’d let that fly are the crop you pick from, you’re going to have to make due with dumping your cream in the gutter.”

Taken aback, but not above admitting a misstep, Lucifer apologized graciously. “I admit, that was in poor taste. Won’t happen again, Detective. You have my word.”

Chloe sighed and shook her head. “No, _it won’t_. Thank you for your time,” she said, making no no effort hide her distaste and turning to go. Lucifer rose from his seat refusing to stay silent where it looked like just punishment would be forgone.

“What will your corrupt little organization do about this?” he demanded, taking steps to follow her.

Chloe stopped. “Excuse me?!” She turned back to face him.

“Will you find the person responsible? Will they be properly punished? Is this going to be a priority for you _at all_? Let me be perfectly frank with you, Detective. Someone willing to sweep this under the rug has no business looking down on _me_.” All semblance of composure gone, The Devil pulled no punches.

Her one eyebrow went up as she quickly looked him over. He was right and while she took the point to heart, she was disinterested in remaining in his presence longer than absolutely necessary. Chloe monotonously replied, “We’re done here.”

“No. We are not! _Stop_! Someone out there needs to be punished for taking her life. We are _not done_ ,” Lucifer insisted darkly, forcefully taking her by the arm, pulling her back toward him slightly, towering over her.

Chloe couldn’t help laughing at him. Her expression then went stone cold as she upturned her face toward him and smoothly unsnapped the leather strap keeping her sidearm in place on the hip furthest from him. “Yeah. _Yeah we are_.” Lucifer released her arm as if he’d received an electric shock. He’d never done anything so ungentlemanly in his life. Confusion was evident on his face as he took a step back, looking at his own hand as if it had momentarily grown a mind of its own. Chloe turned and walked away, casting an irritated glance heavenward as she secured her sidearm.

For the first time since the Dawn of Time, _The_ Devil crashed and burned.

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me the humour in the Dr. Who quip to an actor who's played in Doctor Who having to act oblivious to the reference, didn't go unnoticed... T.T


	2. Lucifer - Asking Questions

Lucifer (Pilot)

Asking Questions

“Which one is he?” Chloe asked the passing officer. Pointing their pen in the direction of a man sitting at a glossy black grand piano, they gave her an affirmative nod. “Thank you.” Chloe approached the musician, taking out her notepad and pen. “You were with the victim when she died?” she asked.

The gentleman looked up to her without ceasing playing. He nodded.

Sizing him up for a moment, she started in on the usual script. “Your name?”

“Lucifer.”

“There’s a last name with that?”

“Morningstar.” He was radiating cheek like she’d never seen before.

“‘Lucifer Morningstar’. That’s quite the stage name. I’ll need your _actual_ name,” Detective Decker clarified, leaning against the side of the piano.

“That’s it, love. It’s God-given, I’m afraid,” Lucifer replied, a discordant note sounding from the piano. Looking down at his hands for an instant. Puzzled, he gave up on continuing. “D’you know... you look very familiar. Have we met before?”

Chloe unconsciously shook her head. “Unless you were in the witness pool on the sidewalk five minutes ago, _no_.”

Lucifer chuckled to himself, mild vexation and an unbridled lust taking over his facial features. “Are you sure, because I’m having _no trouble_ whatsoever picturing what you look like without your clothes on. It’s really quite distracting,” he declared, his gaze blatantly helping itself to whatever it was he was seeing in his mind’s eye.

Chloe couldn’t contain an indignant scoff. “Your usual fare falls for that kind of line?”

“They do. Quite eagerly,” Lucifer said, a fleeting frown showing as he shifted on the bench to face her more directly, resting crossed arms on his knee. This one, it seemed, would require his full attention.

Chloe shook her head, exhaling a lung-full of impatience. “How did you know Delilah?”

“When I first met her, she went by Kayleigh. She worked here for... eight months or so. Occasionally, I would accompany her while she sang. It became apparent that she had remarkable vocal talent. So, I whispered a good word to an acquaintance of mine and, in short, she became quite famous. I hadn’t seen or spoken to her since her last day here. Not until she appeared outside my club in a limousine this evening. Her road has been _rocky_ lately and she... well, she needed a little encouragement. We were going our separate ways for the evening when the newly-minted daisy farm out there decided to play God and end her life, regardless of whether or not there was a collateral soul nearby. Seems someone paid him quite well to do the deed.”

Skeptical, Chloe sought to clarify the chain of events. “And you know this _how_...?”

His smile took on a tinge that spoke of delighting in things less than decent. “We had an interesting little _chat_ , just before he carked it. In light of having just convinced her to turn her life around, I felt compelled to understand why he stole it away.”

Nodding and scribbling a concise note she took a quick look back at a previous page. “Forensics says he died on impact.”

“Well, his soul hadn’t crossed the threshold yet,” he replied, forthright and she saw it. There was, however, still a logical problem.

“It’s improbable he could breathe, let alone talk after that bus hit.”

Lucifer nodded, bright eyes fixed on her. That she would think of them that way struck her as odd. They were so dark brown they might as well have been black. “Quite right. He couldn’t. But... I’m a man of many talents. Some less savoury than others.”

“You... what... tortured him?” she asked, giving the question a less serious treatment than the subject matter usually called for.

Lucifer set his drink back down on the piano, looking back to her wearing a self-satisfied grin that seemed near-permanently affixed to his lips. “No. I simply... asked Death to give me a minute.”

Chloe started laughing, somewhat sarcastically. “Oh. All right. I get it. ‘Lucifer’. The Devil himself.”

“Quite so, Detective!” Pleasantly surprised, Lucifer gave her an amused looking-over. For a moment his composure broke and he gave his head a shake, blinking a few times. “This is unfathomable. Your clothing might as well not be there. We _must_ have had sex. I’m very good with names, yet yours escapes me. An unforgiveable lapse in manners. If you’d be so kind, what _is_ this rose’s name?” he asked, suave. Leaning in closer, he executed a gesture with one hand that pointed from her head to her toes.

Chloe couldn’t help it. Her poker face broke as she let out an incredulous laugh, letting her awestruck reaction through only as long as it took to utter her next sentence. “Buddy, you are **_un_** _real_. The name is ‘Detective’ and I’m asking the questions,” Decker said irritably, refusing to dignify his sexuality by insisting they had not been intimate. “Did he tell you why he did it?”

“For the money, of course. A lot of it. You humans... you love your money, don’t you?”

“Uh huh. Lemme guess. That’s not just a phone booth out front, is it?” she asked, leaning in as if asking him to divulge a secret to her.

A paragon of obliviousness, Lucifer responded, “I’m sorry, am I supposed to know what you’re referring to?” Decker shook her and sighed, rolling her eyes. An unfortunate waste of a good quip.

“‘You love your money’,” Chloe mockingly repeated, adding a cringe-inducing imitation of his accent. “This from someone wearing a... thirty-five-hundred dollar three-piece, playing a piano worth...” Chloe leaned back to examine the maker’s seal. “conservatively... sixty-five grand.”

“Mmm! One possessed of a keen eye, Detective...?” Lucifer trailed off, taking another sip from his bourbon.

“Decker.”

“There’s a first name with that?” Lucifer asked, more than happy to play with words and less than content with her answer.

Chloe’s head shook almost involuntarily. “Not for you. He say anything that might speak to a motive?”

Taking a moment, Lucifer replied, “Yes. He also said, ‘I just pulled the trigger’. So, whatever the motives for this were, they weren’t his own.”

Chloe let out a scoff. “All right. I think I’ve entertained this long enough. _Your_ protégé was gunned down by a drug dealer outside _your_ club. And from what we’ve found on her person so far, looks like she kept him pretty busy. It’s unfortunate and it’s ugly... and I sincerely doubt someone like her just popped in to have a quick chat with someone she seems to have owed a great deal to. What exactly _did_ she refuse to do for you?”

“I don’t much appreciate the implication, Detective. Helpless and broken isn’t my type,” Lucifer retorted, his gaze taking on a vicious bent.

“Mmm hmm. And what is?”

The changes in demeanour were beginning to give Decker whiplash. From indignant to shamelessly flirtatious and sexual in a blink. “Hale, enthusiastic, vigorous and most importantly, consenting,” he replied, having to keep his indignation at bay to maintain composure. Taken slightly aback, but hearing no lie in his tone of voice she marked a quick note down and decided on switching things up.

“Well, regardless of your very creative theory, this was probably a dealer-client blowout, topped off with a nice little act of God. Case closed,” she said, taking down a last note, flipping her notepad closed.

Lucifer’s restraint began giving way when his expression twisted in anger and remained coloured by disdain at not being given the credence his account deserved. “That’s _not_ how it played out, Detective. You know, that’s quite a neatly wrapped little present for the L.A.P.D., don’t you think? Perhaps a little _too_ neat...”

“Speaking of looking a bit _too_ _neat_... how did she die in a hailstorm of bullets yet you’ve walked away without a scratch? Did you have someone shoot her, place a choice shot or two on you, then pepper the scene once you were both down?” Chloe asked, letting her veneer of diplomacy drop.

“You’re climbing up the right man’s tree for the wrong reasons, Detective. I didn’t get away without a scratch. This is a fresh suit. Could hardly keep wearing those rags now that they’ve more in common with swiss cheese than cloth. As for the bullets...” He quickly glanced down at one of the places he’d been hit. “let’s just say they’re of no use to you now.”

“Right. We’ll need you to turn in everything you were wearing as evidence.”

“‘As evidence’,” Lucifer mocked flirtatiously, scoffing. “I’ll bet. Kinky one, aren’t you?”

Thoroughly ticked off at the implication she shot back, “You’ve got a sizeable pair on you. I’ll give you that.”

Suddenly wearing a cocky smile, Lucifer replied, “Why thank you! Though, I think you’ll find they’re closer to average than you expect.”

Chloe let a deep, not-so-pleasant bit of laughter escape as she flipped her notepad back open. “I’ll bet. Answer the question.”

“It takes much more than bullets to kill me, Detective. One of the _many_ benefits of immortality.” Lucifer had his hands out to the side in self-presentation.

“You’re immortal?” Chloe rolled her eyes and subtly exhaled her irritation, taking a quick note.

“It’s spelled with two ems.” _Mayday! Mayday!_

Chloe let out a whistle that sounded like incoming artillery, making a popping sound with her tongue as she was taking down her bullet point. The moment she finished, she locked her gaze to his. “If women who’d let that fly are the crop you pick from, you’re going to have to make due with dumping your cream in the gutter.”

Taken aback, but not above admitting a misstep, Lucifer apologized graciously. “I admit, that was in poor taste. Won’t happen again, Detective. You have my word.”

Chloe sighed and shook her head. “No, _it won’t_. Thank you for your time,” she said, making no no effort hide her distaste and turning to go. Lucifer rose from his seat refusing to stay silent where it looked like just punishment would be forgone.

“What will your corrupt little organization do about this?” he demanded, taking steps to follow her.

Chloe stopped. “Excuse me?!” She turned back to face him.

“Will you find the person responsible? Will they be properly punished? Is this going to be a priority for you _at all_? Let me be perfectly frank with you, Detective. Someone willing to sweep this under the rug has no business looking down on _me_.” All semblance of composure gone, The Devil pulled no punches.

Her one eyebrow went up as she quickly looked him over. He was right and while she took the point to heart, she was disinterested in remaining in his presence longer than absolutely necessary. Chloe monotonously replied, “We’re done here.”

“No. We are not! _Stop_! Someone out there needs to be punished for taking her life. We are _not done_ ,” Lucifer insisted darkly, forcefully taking her by the arm, pulling her back toward him slightly, towering over her.

Chloe couldn’t help laughing at him. Her expression then went stone cold as she upturned her face toward him and smoothly unsnapped the leather strap keeping her sidearm in place on the hip furthest from him. “Yeah. _Yeah we are_.” Lucifer released her arm as if he’d received an electric shock. He’d never done anything so ungentlemanly in his life. Confusion was evident on his face as he took a step back, looking at his own hand as if it had momentarily grown a mind of its own. Chloe turned and walked away, casting an irritated glance heavenward as she secured her sidearm.

For the first time since the Dawn of Time, _The_ Devil crashed and burned.

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	3. Lucifer - A Little Less Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with the Devil...

Lucifer

A Little Less Conversation

After coming away with nothing on set with Grey Cooper and his entourage, Chloe and Lucifer returned to the Precinct. Now that all the obvious lines of questioning had dried up, it was time to start digging through Delilah's life much more thoroughly in the hopes some kind of lead might present itself.

“I’m having a hard time understanding your resistance to the idea, Detective. It’s a much more liberal world than it was just a few hundred years ago. And trust me, you could use a little pick-me-up,” Lucifer said, on Decker’s heels as she scaled the stair stone stairs up to the Precinct’s street-side entrance.

“Your measurements aren’t as impressive as you think, Mr. Morningstar. It takes a _bit_ more than that to convince me to go between the sheets with someone,” Chloe replied, rolling her eyes. She turned holding the door open for him. He didn’t so much as try to help her keep it open.

“And yet something about my ‘measurements’ still has you thinking about them. You know as well as I do, Detective, it’s enough to do right by you. And as for which state my dimensions apply to, well, the only way you’ll ever find out is _the hard way_ ,” Lucifer said coyly, as he was forced to share the door frame with her when stepping through it.

“Still not interested, Lucifer. And look who’s blushing now.”

“Indeed. Colour me impressed, Detective,” Lucifer said inching himself close enough that proximity forced her to withdraw or risk being kissed.

Chloe made a conscious effort to exhale the irritation she was feeling, looking away from him to steady herself again.

Lucifer allowed himself an affectionate chuckle. “You’re making that sound quite a bit. It’s becoming rather endearing.”

“I’ve never been this irritated for so long in my life. But, if it will get justice for this victim, I’ll deal with it,” Chloe said evenly as she released her hold on the door. It unceremoniously snapped closed behind them, smacking him in the backside.

_This one_ does _like to play_ , Lucifer thought to himself. _Bully for me_. “‘Lucifer’, now, is it?” he asked nonchalantly, catching up to her and hoping to get her to lower her guard.

“To save time. Yes.” _Even this jerk’s name is a pain in the ass_ , Chloe mused silently.

The two walked to her desk. Lucifer picked up her name plate blowing off a touch dust. “Detective Chloe Decker. Well, since we’re on a first name basis, _Chloe_ –”

“No. Detective,” Chloe corrected him sternly as she took her seat. “The Devil” pulled himself up a chair and made himself at home beside her desk.

Lucifer nodded, unfazed. “All right. I happen to pride myself on never subjecting someone to something they haven’t asked for or refused. ‘ _Detective_ ’ it is,” he replied, having added a suggestive undercurrent to the title.

Chloe’s frown had to compete with her surprise for facial real estate. “Thank you.” _So... all I have to do is ask him not to pursue me anymore and I can focus on..._ Chloe didn’t get the chance to finish the thought.

“For your information, Detective, I’m not riddled with disease. If I had anything, wouldn’t there be an avalanche of aggravated assault cases coming through the Precinct? Lux is in this Precinct’s juris _dic_ tion,” Lucifer offered, perfectly happy to make her comfortable with him in that regard. Especially if it served to bring her one step closer to him. He reclined comfortably in his seat, one ankle up on his knee – a pose that seemed expressly designed to put himself on display.

Her gaze now inquisitive, Chloe fixed it to his, ignoring the rest of him. “Yes. There would be.” She looked back to her computer terminal unperturbed. She began typing purposefully.

“What are you doing?”

“Running a few database searches – local and federal – while writing an email asking about any active cases that might involve you or your business. Just because the cases aren’t on my desk, doesn’t mean they’re not here,” Chloe stated, certain there would be something to be found.

“If I was carrying anything, Detective, I’d be up to my eyeballs in enough lawsuits to sink Lux five times over. You seeing where I’m going with this?” Lucifer asked, somewhat patronizing.

Chloe sat back folding her arms in front of her. “Sure. You keep them quiet somehow.”

Lucifer sighed, feeling somewhat morose. For someone whose stock-in-trade was logic she seemed to be almost willfully ignoring the truth. “What is it, Detective? The name? That has you assuming I’m inherently evil?”

“I’m not assuming anything. I’m starting with a reasonably probable scenario. Where it goes from there will be where the evidence I find, leads,” Chloe replied, her words conveying nothing other than truth.

Lucifer put one eyebrow up quizzically. “Hmm. Well, that’d be disappointing. There’s nothing to be found, thus nowhere to go. And ‘this’ really does need to go anywhere but nowhere. I haven’t actually bothered to just _talk_ to someone this long in... well, forever,” Lucifer said, the realization taking him by surprise.

“And your interactions with other people consist of...?”

“A _little_ less conversation and considerably more action...” Lucifer cocked his head to the side slightly when Detective Decker’s only reply was a remarkably restrained, lopsided smile. “Do I detect a smile, Detective?”

It disappeared the instant he said it. “No. No you don’t,” she shot back, shaking her head. “Lucifer, the stories about your exploits around town are true, and unfortunately, the odds you’re carrying something are high enough I think I might actually feel sorry for you.”

Lucifer smiled warmly. “Your concern is touching, Detective, but I’m not. Carrying anything, that is. Do you honestly think something like a pesky human disease could even infect or survive inside someone divine?” Lucifer inquired, his lack of concern on the subject apparent in every inch of him.

Chloe shook her head impatiently. _This again..._? “If, for a moment, I entertained the idea that you were, in fact, the Devil, an angel or a demon–”

Unable to help himself, he firmly corrected her. “Angel, to be precise. You really think some lowly demon could rule Hell?” Lucifer asked derisively.

“I think that’s one Hell of a superiority complex,” Decker shot back. Just when she’d thought the ego on him couldn’t possibly get any larger. She jumped back into his original line of questioning. “To answer your question: no, I don’t think an angel or devil would be vulnerable to that kind of thing...”

*

“Who’s _that_?” Dan asked, approaching Chloe at the vending machine and pointing toward the black-suit-clad individual seated by her desk... entertaining himself in her absence.

Dancing around the question, she replied, “A... uh... consultant. He’s provided some useful information on the case.”

“He’s not a consultant, Chlo. That’s Lucifer-fucking-Morningstar. The guy owns Lux. What are you thinking walking him in here? The only way that guy should be setting foot in this Precinct is in cuffs, headed for detention,” her ex-husband asserted, leaning on the vending machine and obscuring her access to the dial pad.

Chloe answered him, irritation plain on her face. “Patronizing me, Dan? Really? Asking me who he is like you don’t already know.”

Sighing regretfully, Dan took a breath in and took the edge off what he said next. “I just don’t want you getting yourself into another... situation like Palmetto. Don’t get entangled with this guy, Chlo. He’s bad news. From what I can tell, just about every low-life in this city owes the guy for some favour or another. If you get yourself indebted to him...”

“When I need my hand held, I’ll ask,” Chloe sniped.

Dan’s expression betrayed how sharp her words had been. “Yeah... well, I just thought I’d warn you now, rather than when you’re picking up the pieces again,” Dan said, wearing a tender but half-hearted smile. Doing the right thing always seemed to earn him a slap him in the face. He walked away, giving his head a shake, back to his desk and the case file sitting open on it. Chloe cast a wary gaze toward her desk where Lucifer sat distracting himself from her absence with origami and a pencil like some six-year-old. She couldn’t recall Dan ever warning her about any one specific person ever before. Steeling herself, she returned to her seat.

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	4. Lucifer - What It's All About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libations with the Devil. ;)

Lucifer

What It's All About

It hadn’t taken long to realize Delilah’s financials weren’t telling her anything relevant or new. The sun was getting low in the sky and Lucifer, ever the irritating, if clever, gentleman, had given her an invitation she saw no reason to decline.

“If you’re dead set against a more active pick-me-up, Detective, a more passive one – say, a drink? – is in order, I think. On the house,” Lucifer offered graciously.

“Yeah. Okay... sure,” Chloe said, half smiling and getting her coat, relatively certain he wasn’t stupid enough to roofie a police officer. She wasn’t likely get any more out of him while sitting here anyway. If he was allowed to fall back to his own turf and feel more comfortable, his lips might loosen a bit regarding his own activities...

*

Chloe, laughing, took a sip from the glass Lucifer had offered her. It was tequila but it was dangerously well made – and probably insanely expensive. Beyond top shelf expensive. Keep-it-out-of sight-under-lock-and-key expensive. You could send it down the hatch like water. Lucifer’s laughter died down and he asked, “In all seriousness, Detective. You went from an industry where you could’ve made truckloads of money with your considerable assets, mental and physical. And you chose to become a police officer instead. I don’t get it. You had it made and just threw it all away. Do you know how many people have literally sold their soul to the Devil to have what you threw away like trash? Why?” he asked, resting one elbow on the counter and latching his fingers together in front of him.

Decker frowned, swiveling the stool his way to face him head on. “The really interesting question, Lucifer, is why is it such a novel concept to you that it’s possible for someone to value something _more_ than ridiculous amounts of money and fame?”

One corner of his lips turned up and she heard his initial laugh while the rest stayed in, despite his chest and shoulders moving as if he were still laughing. “It’s quite simple, really. Because I’m _always_ being asked for it, in one way or another. Without exception,” Lucifer stated, matter-of-fact. “I’m beginning to wonder if you humans even think about anything else. Actually, let me correct myself. Money, sex, then fame – in that order – seem to be the things you’re most willing to give up your grubby little souls for. Not that I even want them. I’ve seen enough of humanity’s filthiest souls to last me an eternity.”

In light of how he thrived in the seedy underbelly of L.A., she had no doubt he had. Shaking her head, Chloe retorted, “As much as men like to think they are, I have news for you – you aren’t actually from another planet. You’re not the Devil, either... Maybe that’s why you can’t understand me. _No one_ has any hope of understanding someone they believe they have nothing in common with.”

“All right, Detective, if I’m not the Devil, then how do you propose to explain what I’m able to do?” he asked, mischievously, expecting theories even more outlandish than the one he was offering up.

“I–”

“I can promise you: you never would have obtained any useful answers from those professional liars unless I was there. I just have to be nearby and it makes you all a great deal more honest. All except for you...” Lucifer mused, intrigued.

Chloe sighed in frustration. She quickly rubbed her fingers over her temple. “Do you have any idea how many mentalists use the same tricks? Asking leading questions, picking up subtle cues almost no one else sees? Then they capitalize on them. That’s all what you can do makes you, Lucifer. At best. Whatever you are – a method actor, someone with very deep-seated issues... or a very rich, very eccentric individual who fancies himself the Devil – you’re human. And nothing you’ve shown me yet has convinced me otherwise,” she said, forcefully meeting and holding his gaze even after her last word had passed her lips.

“Very well, then, Detective! Ask me anything. What would it take to convince you?” Lucifer asked, genuinely ready to give her any answer she desired.

“Turn red from head to foot and sprout wings and horns - if you can,” Chloe demanded.

Lucifer gave his head one shake to the side, taking a quick sip from his glass as he replied. “Mmn nnh. See, that I can’t do.”

Rolling her eyes and giving her head a quick shake, she shot back, “Of course, you can’t.”

“Oh no. I physically can,” he replied, waving her doubts aside with one hand. “It’s just that anyone who sees that version of me... well, most outright lose their minds. The rest tend to cower, terrified and run away screaming or they expire where they stand. You’ve seen what happened to Delilah’s killer...”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Chloe asked, suddenly on high alert. No one outside the department knew how Eddie Deacon had met his maker.

“He didn’t die from wounds suffered in the crash, did he?” Lucifer asked coyly. He laughed momentarily. She had an atrocious poker face, if she possessed one at all.

“No. He didn’t. He died of a heart attack. Who told you that?” she asked, visibly ill-at-ease and suddenly very concerned there was a connection to him in the department.

“You did, just now. That Detective, is something I genuinely do not want to risk doing to _you_ ,” he said, leaning in closer.

“That’s... thoughtful of you,” Chloe replied, electing to allow him a little closer than he had been the entire time they sat at the bar.

It took mere moments for her to regret the decision when he quipped, “I prefer my sexual partners sane. Insanity introduces some dangerously unpredictable behaviour into the equation. When teeth have unfettered access to my most sensitive areas... well, let’s just say I learned that lesson the hard way once. And believe me, once is all it took for it to stick.”

“You slept with a psych patient?” Chloe asked, disbelieving.

“Of course not! Those poor souls spend enough time on Earth torturing themselves. No help from me required. She hadn’t been committed yet and I didn’t realize it in time. Lost a good couple inches for it.” Lucifer recalled, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Chloe nearly spit out her sip of tequila. “She bit off a piece of you?!” she asked in sheer disbelief.

Lucifer didn’t seem affected by it in the slightest. “Don’t worry, Detective. It grows right back, good as new,” he replied seductively, wearing half a playful grin.

“And you never reported her to the police? She probably needed help–” Chloe admonished before being cut off.

“It was centuries ago, Detective. Law enforcement then... wasn’t what it is today. It was kinder to leave her be.” Lucifer said, wistful. Chloe was certain there was an undercurrent of sadness or regret in his voice. Just when he couldn’t seem more insensitive, there it was – a moment of genuine concern for someone other than himself. As if it was trying to be seen but was afraid to show itself for too long.

“Riiight,” Chloe replied, one eyebrow up skeptically. _Why would he to put this kind of detail into a farce?_ Chloe wondered, at something of a loss.

Still amused by her skepticism, Lucifer refused to let his question of her career choice be dropped. “You still haven’t answered my question: why’d you do it?”

“Quit acting and become a police officer?” she clarified.

Nodding, Lucifer pointed a finger her way as he outlined the conditions under which he wanted to hear her answer. “Yes. And don’t lie. There’s little if nothing else I despise more than a liar.”

Chloe took in an uneasy breath. She didn’t feel like laying out her life’s story for him but there was enough she could say without being dishonest. She found herself surprised that she cared about being honest with him at all. “All right. I’ve always had a knack for... understanding people. Getting at the genuine reasons why... people do what they do. My father was a cop and one day, I got the idea in my head that I could use what I was capable of to help people, rather than profit off of them. Never looked back.”

Lucifer scoffed. “I still don’t see how you could choose the one over the other. It’s a thankless task, having to deal with the dregs of humanity, day in, day out, without reprieve. Watching the doomed suffer under the weight of their own guilt and inadequacies until the day they can’t run from it anymore.” Taking a sip from his drink he continued looking down at it long after he had swallowed it down.

Frowning, Chloe responded, “That’s not all there is to it, Lucifer.”

“Right. Of course. I forgot about punishing the guilty. I happened to like that bit of ruling Hell. Nothing quite like a good serving of just desserts,” Lucifer said, suddenly wearing a charming little boy’s smile, as he fondly recollected some of his torturous exploits. On that they could agree.

Laughing and plainly wearing her fascination on her face, she refused to be deterred or distracted from sanding the edges off of his cynicism. The further along the train of thought she went the more she seemed to be looking at her own reflection in the mirror behind the counter. The expression on her face showed her to be elsewhere entirely. Lucifer’s gaze slowly turned her way and fixated on her as if being drawn by a magnetic force he either couldn’t or didn’t want to fight. “Okay, sure, I stand face to face with some of the worst evils humanity is capable of more often than anyone else I know... but there’s also the scared kid, growing up in a bad neighbourhood, who has no idea life can be anything other than what it is. That kid gets a warning and some community service as a sentence and it scares them straight. Makes them want to do better by themselves and others. It’s the domestic violence victim who finally makes the call that saves his or her life and gets them _out_ of there for good. People with mental problems who’d hurt themselves or someone else if we didn’t direct them and their families toward help. Homeless drifters who have no idea where to go to get a warm meal or find a roof to go over their head in a city this size. Education that inmates can get in prison to try and rejoin society. Children who start to shoplift because their parents can’t feed them and one day, their luck runs out. People who’ve assaulted or murdered someone to save a person they love, but still have to pay the price. We see more cases like that daily, than we do senseless murders in an entire year,” Chloe said, hardly stopping to breathe. She did so now and took a long sip of the drink embraced in her hands. “Being a police officer is about believing in redemption, more than anything else. Believing that _anyone_ who genuinely wants it, deserves it... at least it is for me.” Lucifer hadn’t taken his eyes off of her the entire time she was speaking. He watched as more and more water came into her eyes when she thought up every new, unfortunate example. By the time she’d finished he felt, quite simply, as if a burning feeling he couldn’t define had punched a hole straight through the centre of his chest and made itself at home there. Chloe laughed subtly when she looked back to him, seeing the look on his face.

“Honest enough for you?” she asked playfully.

“Yes, Detective. And thank you for that,” he said. Suddenly very aware of how vulnerable he felt, he sidestepped the feeling and brought his guard back up. “It’s a comfort to know someone as forthright as you will be looking into me. I don’t have to worry about being strung up publicly for something I haven’t done,” Lucifer said, holding up his glass for an appreciative toast. Chloe smiled warmly as she obliged him, gently bringing their glasses together. As she set her glass down on the bar the news story running on the television behind the bar vied for her attention. “You do, however, have my express permission to string me up in private. I’m always game for helping someone expand their horizons.”

Chloe laughed in spite of herself and rolled her eyes, thinking; _What on God’s green Earth am I doing here, with_ this _guy_ , _when I have a murder to be solving?_

“Hm. Too bad your little protégé isn’t around to collect the cheque,” Maze quipped, having turned up the volume on the television. Chloe frowned, now listening intently to the news story.

“ _The soundtrack album for the movie Time Will Tell has hit number 15 on the Billboard Top 100 and is still climbing. The album’s sales are expected to reach Platinum status before the end of the week, topping forty million dollars in worldwide..._ ” Chloe’s eyes went wide as the thought occurred to her. An angry twitch contorted her comprehending expression for a moment and Lucifer saw it.

“Fuck me...” Chloe breathed. Lucifer perked up before the second word had even left her lips.

“If you insist. As restrained as you might be, my dear, you certainly know how to keep a Devil on his toes,” he said. Rising from his stool, wearing an enthused smile and beginning to unbutton his shirt, he fully intended to escort her into one of the curtained booths that lined the sides of the club and ensure that she never forgot what she was about to experience so long as she lived and breathed. She completely ignored his movements, her gaze remaining fixed on the television as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in her mind.

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, leaning closer and resting a hand on the bar in front of her, the other braced against the back of her bar stool.

Chloe smiled, laughing as she turned to see him partially unbuttoned and flushing at the cheeks and the ears. She pulled the sides two sides of his shirt back together and with a quick pat on his chest, gave him back the modesty he’d shed. “It was a figure of speech and I’ve got a murderer to arrest. Thank you – for the drinks... and I believe this makes us even. I’ll be in touch, Mr. Morningstar.” She wasn’t more than a few steps away before he was right on her heels. Chloe turned and stopped him, the two nearly colliding. “This is a police matter. Your involvement ended with Grey Cooper. If I have to repeat myself... frankly, as charming as you are, I’m nearly at the end of my rope. I really will shoot you this time,” she said, one hand up, nearly touching his chest.

“Detective, you said it yourself, no one wants to work with you and I’m certainly available,” Lucifer said, gesturing to an empty club. “That aside, I owe it to Delilah to see her murderer arrested and punished.”

Chloe frowned. Despite his aloof and distant nature, he truly seemed invested in getting justice for Delilah and not just as a result of feeling responsible for her fate... “Given your usual motivations for interacting with people, why do you actually care about getting justice for her?” Chloe asked critically, hand on her hips.

There was a weight and darkness to his answer that genuinely unnerved her. “Because while whomever it is walks free, there exists an imbalance that needs correcting.” She was taken aback for a moment by the ardent fervor with which he said it. She dismissed what she’d seen, chalking it up to something in the ambient lighting of the club. For an instant she thought she’d seen a dim reddish light catch fire in his eyes.

As odd as the assertion sounded, he wasn’t wrong. When the uneasy feeling passed, she couldn’t help her brief laughter. Chloe let out an irritated sigh. “All right, _Lucifer_ ,” Chloe began, leaning sarcastically on his name. “ _I’ll_ make _you_ a deal. If you can tell me what I just figured out, you can ride along.”

“You’re following the money, Detective. To the only living person who stands to personally benefit from the ballooning sales of those albums. Everyone _else_ was paid a fixed salary for their involvement in its production,” Lucifer replied, hitting the mark squarely.

Chloe’s look of surprise was momentary before her poker face regained control. Nodding and subtly smiling, she replied, “All right. A deal’s a deal. Let’s go.”

“And she’s a woman of her word. Very nice!” Lucifer exclaimed, eyeing her up and down appreciatively as she straightened her jacket and buttoned it, turning to leave.

Once again, Chloe found herself casting an irritated glance heavenward as she headed for Lux’s exit.

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	5. Manly Whatnots - When Hell Freezes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never, ever... EVER. 
> 
> Uh huh. Sure, sweetheart...

When Hell Freezes Over

“Thank you, for agreeing to meet me, Mr. Morningstar,” Chloe said, opening the case file and taking out a picture of the victim. She handed it to Lucifer. Or tried to. He glanced at it and made no move to accept it.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s not every day I get kicked out of a woman’s house, then asked out on a date by that same woman a few hours later,” he replied impishly. Decker rolled her eyes. She’d been in his presence for just minutes and was already _done_ with him.

“Wrong four-letter word. This is a ‘case’ not a ‘date’. A young girl named Lindsay Jolson is missing and we need your help to find her,” Chloe outlined, holding up the young woman’s picture in his face to be damned sure he’d see it. Having a good look at it he reached up to lower her hand for her and she snatched it back before he could make contact.

“All right, but only because it coincides perfectly with my own intentions,” Lucifer responded, with one corner of his lips upturned the entire time, hands in his pockets.

“Which are?”

“To have sex with you, of course!” he exclaimed as if it were the most obvious conclusion one could come to.

Chloe laughed for a few moments until she registered the look on his face. Her amusement disappeared instantly. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Mmm hmm!” he replied through closed and smiling lips.

“Not going to happen,” Chloe said, closing on him.

“I respectfully disagree. The universe keeps bringing us to each other’s doorstep, Detective... there must be a reason for it. Don’t you want to know why?” Lucifer asked, seating himself comfortably on the hood of her police cruiser, his look quizzical. 

“The universe didn’t bring you to my doorstep, Lucifer. Your own two feet did. Then they walked you through my _locked_ door and into my friggin’ kitchen where I very nearly shot you!” Chloe said incredulously, with anger sitting just on the fringe of her tone.

“How was breakfast, by the way?”

“Good, actually. Thank you f–”

“It’s a shame you kicked me out as quickly as you did. Those weren’t the only eggs in the house in need of a _good_ scrambling,” Lucifer quipped quickly, his tongue finding the tip of one of his canines as he donned the naughtiest smile she might ever have seen.

Chloe bit down on her lips to keep her laughter from coming out. She exhaled to keep herself emotionally even and began reorganizing the pages in her file to bring froward the information he’d need to know if he chose to go in. “Lucifer, I need you to–”

“See? You need me...” Lucifer quipped, rather pleased with the direction things were heading.

“To focus, because you’re the one o–” Chloe said, keeping herself tightly reigned in.

“Ooo! I’m the one!” he replied, his expression lighting up with a mischievous smile.

Raising one eyebrow, Chloe continued unphased. “...On the guest list for the ‘Players Club’ event.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone work _so hard_ to keep their lid on in my life. I really must know what you’re keeping under there, Detective,” he said, keeping his gaze locked on hers. There was no mistaking what he saw in her eyes, yet what she said next didn’t match up.

“Let me be perfectly clear: I will never, ever... _ever_ sleep with you. Get it?” She put one finger to his lips when it looked like he was about to speak. “ _Good_. Now, get in the car,” Chloe said firmly.

“Playing impossible to get. _Lucifer likes_.”

“When Hell freezes over, Lucifer.”

“I can arrange that rather easily, actually,” Lucifer replied happily, snapping his fingers. “Done!” He grinned from ear to ear.

“All right. When the Indians win the Series,” Chloe retorted as she opened the car door.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers to warm things up again in Hell. Resting one arm on top of the car he thought the prospect through for a moment. “Hmmm. Slightly more challenging. Still doable.”

“Okay, then. When Russia wins the World Cup,” Chloe said, knowing full well they were one of the largest countries in the world that had rarely if ever competed.

“Now that’s just sadistic,” he quipped, pointing a chiding finger in her direction. Delighted, Lucifer continued, “Thirty seconds and you’re already speaking my language.”

“ _Get_ in the damned car,” Chloe shot back, leaning into it over top of the car, now genuinely irritated.

“Oh, it isn’t yet, Detective, but I’d be more than happy to christen it with you.”

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	6. Manly Whatnots - What you Need To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just say the words...

Manly Whatnots

What You Need To Do

Now fully briefed on her plan to entice Carver into using Lux as the venue for his cash grab, he diverted his efforts back to his own aims for the evening. His advances having been frustrated so far, Lucifer resorted to the strongest card he still held. “I saw it, Detective,” Lucifer said, unprompted, as he pocketed one hand, coming to a stop at the passenger’s side door. Chloe, her hand on the car door handle, paused, turning her attention on him. Her expression questioned what he was referring to without a word needing to be said. “The moment you figured out what you needed to do to get rid of me. And you still haven’t done it. Why not?”

“Because... I... value your contributions to closing these cases.”

“There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?” he pressed.

“What exactly are you implying, Lucifer?” Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she spoke.

“You _are_ attracted to me. Sexually. And you still can’t figure me out. Or at least you don’t think you have. It’s not as if I haven’t given you the answer _numerous_ times,” Lucifer pointed out, equally confident in his assessment of her attraction to him.

“I am not... attracted to you... I’m nauseous,” Chloe responded, somewhat unsteady and keeping herself tied tightly down. The only thing she couldn’t control was the flush on her cheeks.

“I’ll forgive you for that one, Detective, seeing as you’re not just lying to me, you’re also lying to yourself. Not only that, torturing yourself by doing so. Which, truthfully, seems like a just and equitable punishment to me. Besides, you’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

“Stop pressing me, Lucifer. I don’t have, even the remotest intention, of sleeping with you,” Chloe said, having quickly switched gears to ‘completely steady’ again.

“Now _that_ was the truth...!” Lucifer declared, pouncing on the opportunity to demonstrate he could tell the difference.

“And yet you persist.” She opened the door and got into the car. Lucifer stood looking out at the street in front of them, unfocused on any particular thing, thoroughly puzzled. She _did_ find him unsettlingly attractive and still... wasn’t willing to...

“Lucifer! Get in!” Chloe shouted impatiently but without malice from inside the vehicle, reaching up with one hand and pointing at the hood of the cruiser.

He did so. “Now this I truly don’t understand, Detective–” Lucifer began to say as he put his seatbelt on.

“Lucifer, what did I just say?” Chloe asked, turning the key in the ignition.

“Very well. I’ll just have to look elsewhere for my answers.”

Chloe sighed glancing skyward for a moment, thinking, _still gonna shoot this uppity shit-disturber one day._

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	7. A Devil of My Word - The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their true colours...

A Devil of My Word

The Moment of Truth

Chloe walked slowly over to the other side of the roof where blood-spattered, pure white feathers and a pattern of droplets of blood were marred by a single partial shoe print. One she knew, whether in part or in whole, as well as her own. The feathers were too large to be from any dove, pigeon or other fowl that could be found on the rooftops of L.A.

“Lucifer...” She began searching desperately for a way down, back into the fray...

Chloe crept down the stairs, having snapped off a leg off some broken furniture to defend herself. She rounded the bend on the stairs, gunfire having stopped some time ago.

“You can’t outrun what you’ve done – _who you truly are_ ,” Lucifer growled, reaching to pull out the demon-forged blade in Cain’s chest. Marcus saw Chloe descend the stairs out of the corner of his eye.

A bout of crazed, resigned and sinister laughter started sounding from his lips, just moments before he snarled, “Neither can _you_.”

Lucifer took hold of the blade in Cain’s chest and twisted, ripping it out and silencing him for good.

“Lucifer?” There was a high, nervous pitch to her voice that he’d never heard from her before. He stood and turned toward her, relief and affection plain on his face. When she saw his hellish face, she started and withdrew slightly, her hand unconsciously straying to her empty holster. The moment she cursed her luck played out on her face plain as day. She took another step back, starting to visibly shake until things started to fall into place for her. She realized it was him. The same shape to his face, clothing, shoes and cologne – even if there was something in the air that smelled like meat cooked on a charcoal barbecue. That was the moment her expression took a turn he positively did not like.

“This whole time... you had proof. You could’ve shown me that everything you’re saying was true and you just let me... do you have any fucking clue how much time I’ve wasted trying to answer questions you could’ve cleared up in seconds? Lost sleep, time with Trixie...! Time that could’ve been spent solving cases, helping people. And for what?! Because you figured I couldn’t handle it? You and every other condescending prick I’ve ever had to deal with. Of all people, Lucifer, I thought you were different. That you knew... _that you understood what it was like to be looked down on for something that’s beyond your control and not your fault! In the end, you’re just like the rest of them_!”

“Detective... no, I... Chloe!” Lucifer reached out to try to take her by the arm as she turned away, and the moment she felt it she ripped her arm away, turning on him a rage that burned hotter than hellfire.

“ _No!_ There is no excuse for this. I’m your _partner_ and you _still don’t respect and trust me enough to show me the truth_!” Lucifer’s stomach sank when he realized she meant a great deal more by ‘partner’ than she was saying. “You figured I was _too fucking flimsy to handle it!_ Plain and simple. So, just like the rest of them, _you can go fuck yourself,”_ she said, striking his hand away when he brought it up again. _“Go to Hell... and take your ‘vulnerability’ with you.”_ She turned and walked away, leaving no doubt in his mind that she was done with him.

“Chloe... I’m...” he said brokenly, reaching for her again.

This time she didn’t hold back. Chloe turned, letting loose a kick to the gut that had him bent over double and pushed him away from her with such force he had no idea so much of it could reside in such a slender person. Her face was a patchworked red, veins obvious on her forehead and tendons strung taut from her jaw down to her shoulders like a ship’s rigging when she spoke, furious. “ _Get away from me. Don’t follow me_. _Don’t touch me._ Or I swear to _God_ , I’ll put a bullet between your eyes.”

Lucifer recoiled, eyes wide, speechless and helpless. She turned her back on him and never so much as glanced back as she made her way to the elevators. As her footsteps faded away, Lucifer leaned back against the post, head bowed, grimacing as he grasped his stomach, realizing how badly winded he was.

She had hardly flinched at the sight of him and not once while speaking had she so much as glanced away from him. He smiled bitterly, his expression contorting sadly as the depth of his mistake became apparent to him. Of course, she wouldn’t have been one to break like anyone else had. She kept, tucked away deep inside, a ‘devil face’ all her own. They had more in common than he’d ever bothered to realize. Having failed to grasp that sooner, their connection was lost to him. He was fighting a losing battle to keep the emotion inside him off his face. She’d never said a word between them she didn’t mean. His very own principle clearly dictated there was only one thing he could do now: leave.

*

Chloe hit the elevator button so forcefully she was surprised it didn’t break. There were tears running down her face she’d refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing. Her expression was still contorting angrily. The moment her anger genuinely threatened to overwhelm her she shut it down, clamping the floodgate shut. Inwardly she was furious. Outwardly, she stood unmoving and emotionless as the elevator dinged at each floor. That is, until something she didn’t expect or have the emotional bandwidth to keep at bay as well, came floating up to the surface.

How it felt during the precious few seconds she’d been laid out on the rooftop in his arms. She took in a quivering breath as her expression contorted in unadulterated sadness. She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep the sob in her throat from coming out. She loosened her grip as a thought crossed her mind on its way to her lips.

“God... what have I done?”

She felt as if she were watching her feet turn her around from somewhere other than her own body. Chloe leaned into a sprint before she was facing the entirely right direction. Her hair and jacket were blown back by a backdraft as she rounded the only corner between her and the straight away sprint back to the stairwell where the firefight had unfolded. She knew now why it had been preceded by the sound of wingbeats. Hardly slowing as she re-entered the room, Lucifer was nowhere to be found. Propelling herself up the steps two and three at a time, she was forced to come to a dead stop by the abrupt, precipitous drop outside the window.

Eyes forlornly fixed on the sky she took one step back, then another, broken glass snapping and cracking beneath her feet. _Glass as shattered as they were_...

She closed her eyes, forcing the last of her tears to fall.

* * *

Author's Note

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	8. Devil is As Devil Does - The Buck Stops Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In very the end, it truly does matter...

Devil is as Devil Does

The Buck Stops Here

“Lucifer, _what_ is going on with you?” Chloe asked, throwing the case file in her hand down on the conference room table.

“I finally figured out who I am. That’s all...” he replied, helping himself to a stiff drink.

“Someone who commits the crimes you’ve spent eons punishing?” When Lucifer gave her the silent treatment she continued. “Did Eve convince you...”

“This has nothing to do with Eve. Careful, Detective. Jealousy doesn’t become you,” he said pointedly, his voice standing on the fence between something sounding human and something befitting the Devil.

“Leave that out of this.”

“Very well. This is who I am Detective, I punish evil people. That man is _pure evil_ and he still draws breath. He got off light,” Lucifer said menacingly, eyes beginning to kindle.

“This was not _right or just_. There is a right way and a wrong way to punish people like this–”

“And what makes you an expert on which ways those are?” Lucifer asked forcefully, slamming his drink down on the table, leaning in closer like a grizzly bearing down on its prey.

“The fact that I’m a police officer and I enforce the law.”

“Have you forgotten who you’re talking to? Once your loophole-ridden laws, flawed systems of detention, investigation and justice have chewed up and spit these people out, or worse – allowed them to get off scott-free – their souls are thrown down at _my feet_ for judgement and punishment. _I am the final authority on just retribution_ and have been for _eons_. For Julian, Tiernan and every last sordid soul in existence, the buck stops _right here_. How long _have_ you been a police officer?” Lucifer demanded. By the time he’d finished his eyes and the sockets around them no longer looked human.

Chloe found herself unsteady in the face of his assertion. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath in and let it out. She turned her face to the side as a tear fell from one eye. Everything she’d ever accomplished seemed like nothing. It cut deep having something she believed in to torn to shreds like that. Even if he was right on the money. By the time she’d opened her eyes again he looked somewhat normal. “You’re right. The system does a lot more harm than it should. Too much slips through unpunished. Too many innocent souls are punished for nothing. On this side of Death, _that system is all we have_. So, yes, I am going to continue to abide by it. Enforce it. Because _someone_ has to keeping _trying_ to do the right thing. And you’re right again: just punishment, in the very end, all comes down to you. And _this_ is the example you’re setting!” Chloe checked herself and moved closer so as to be able to keep her voice low and still be clearly heard. Standing almost shoulder to shoulder, they were facing opposite directions. “What you did to Julian wasn’t about right and wrong. That wasn’t some judiciously constructed hell loop. You acted _on a whim_. So right now, right way to punish someone is being determined by whims, rather than _any_ form of due process. At some point, every officer in here has or will have to make the same decision you’re facing–”

“You have no business dictating my actions,” Lucifer sniped, still enraged.

Chloe let another twinge of sadness contort her features. “Right again. The choice is yours. After what happened with Warden Smith, you know where I stand. If your choices put a case involving ‘Lucifer Morningstar - Club Owner at Lux’ on my desk, I _will_ do my job – even if it tears me apart at the seams. So, until you _decide_ , stay away from the Precinct. Stay away from the others. Stay away from me. It’s safer that way,” she said, finding sure footing again before the end. Looking away, she turned to leave. Her phone rang and she declined it when she took it out of her pocket. With things as they stood, she couldn’t say anything else about the case around him.

“Come with me,” she said, taking up the case files she’d put down, moving to the conference room door and holding it open for him.

“If you keep me away from Tiernan, _bad things_ will happen to _good people_. Their suffering will be on _your conscience_ ,” Lucifer warned.

Her expression remained unchanged. “You’re leaving. Now. And at least have the decency not to compromise anyone else by trying to sneak back in.”

Lucifer knew there was nothing else to say. Once the door had closed behind them, she made a beeline for the security desk to have him turn in his clearance badge. Without so much as a word between them Chloe clandestinely walked him out of the building’s rear exit. She wasn’t so callous as to give him a walk of shame out the front door. He didn’t so much as glance back. With Lucifer out of sight, Chloe leaned back against the hallway wall, hugging the case file in her arms and hanging her head. She brushed a tear away from her cheek. She rubbed at the knot of emotions in the centre of her chest hoping it would be kind enough to cause her less discomfort. No such luck. _Fucking Hell,_ she thought, resigned. _I hate being right sometimes._

Her actions were as harsh but they were also a three-way protective measure. It would insulate her from his actions. It would keep him away from any new cases that might inspire him to do something rash and it would keep his actions away from her scrutiny.

One might even call it a head start.

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	9. A Love Worth Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the long road home...

A Love Worth Saving

“I had no idea that facet of you even existed, until... well,” Lucifer said, impressed.

Chloe’s response was matter-of-fact. “You’re the only one who does.”

Surprised by how quickly and easily her seemingly distant words cut into him, he snapped back, “ _I get it, Detective_. You’re done with me. At least as anything more than this. You don’t have to rub it in.”

Her expression suddenly changed from inscrutable to distinctly affectionate. “That you’re the only one who’s seen that part of me has a flip side, you know.”

Skeptical, Lucifer asked, “How so?”

“You’re the only one who’s ever cut deep enough to warrant showing it,” Chloe said, reaching for and taking his hand. He didn’t so much as twitch a muscle to acknowledge her touch. Chloe allowed herself a bitter smile. “Still haven’t forgiven me, have you?” she asked rhetorically.

“Haven’t had a reason to try ‘til just now.”

Tears coming to her eyes, Chloe nodded and let his hand go, taking a step back. “If I could go back and stop myself, Lucifer, I would,” she said, meeting his unwavering gaze with her own.

He nodded in glad acceptance of that fact. “You weren’t wrong, Detective,” he said, letting his hand relax around hers, even if only slightly. Her expression turned bitterly sad again. Still just ‘Detective’.

“ _What_ I said wasn’t. _How_ I said it, was. And I’m _sorry_.” Chloe's tone of voice as she said the word ‘sorry’ revealed a regret so deep it was a marvel she wasn’t drowning in it. Hearing the unique sound of Eve’s high heels approaching outside the interrogation room door, Chloe moved back away from him slightly more offering up the case file she held in her hand. “Have a look. Lemme know when you’re ready to go in,” she said, bringing the more professional facet of her personality back to the front burner as Eve stepped through the door. “Eve.” On the heels of the respectful acknowledgement, she walked away, leaving the two alone. The proffered folder in hand, his unwavering gaze followed Chloe out of the room. If the air around them had been any heavier it would’ve fallen to the ground.

*

“I think I’ve worked out what it’s going to take to forgive you,” Lucifer said, a slightly playful undercurrent to his voice.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” she asked, playful in kind and feeling less defensive than she thought she would have.

“Be honest with me...” He stepped closer, leaving little if any space between them. “Say it... _Chloe_.” She was taken aback momentarily. Her actual name hadn’t passed through his lips between them since the day he’d dispatched Pierce.

“Say what...?” Chloe asked, looking him over searching for an answer. She shrugged. “I love you.” There wasn’t so much as an iota of doubt or insincerity in her voice. It was the natural truth. Down to the marrow in her bones, through and through it all, she did. She _had_. Lucifer subtly shook his head. Chloe let out a short laugh. Of course, in fine divine tradition, he wasn’t just going to give her the answer. She laughed again, incredulous, at a loss as to what he wanted her to say until...

It dawned on her. “I... uh... bloody hell,” she said, frustrated. She knew what he was asking for but her damned pride... tears started coming to her eyes. She started to look away but Lucifer took hold of her face between his hands and firmly but gently kept it pointed directly at him. She didn’t fight it but she had to close her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as a result, unable to meet his gaze for the first time since she’d known him. From the quivering he could feel against the steadiness in his grasp, he could tell her whole body was shaking.

For an agonizing few moments that seemed to pass as if he were in Hell, Lucifer was afraid she wouldn’t be able to say it. _If I’m worth having – redeeming – at all, say it_ , _please_ , he prayed silently as his fears began to show through in his expression.

Her expression changed as she took in a steadying breath, covering both his hands with hers. Her seemingly uncontrollable quaking quieted. In that moment, his fears evaporated into the ether. She forced her eyes open, looking up from the cleft of his collarbone to meet his gaze. “I want you to _choose me_.”

Lucifer exhaled the breath he’d been holding for what seemed like an eternity and smiled, as much from relief as from gratitude and joyful affection. “I already have.” He kissed her and quickly graduated to holding the rest of her as close as he could, everywhere he could.

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	10. Yes or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes or no? Seriously.

Chloe turned into the towering parking garage near the light rail station. She pulled up to the west side of the sparsely populated open-air lot at the top, giving the two a view to kill for of the ocean. She turned the key back, killing the engine as she unlatched her seatbelt.

As the silence drew on, Lucifer slowly turned his gaze her way, one eyebrow quizzically raised. “Deeetectiiive...?” He could see her breathing was heavier than was normal.

“I have a question for you,” Chloe said, something different in her tone. 

“I’m all ears, Detective,” Lucifer replied, sexual Spidey-senses tingling.

“Yes or no?”

“‘Yes or no’ to what?”

A mischievous grin crept onto Chloe’s face. “Pick one. Yes or no,” she replied, looking his way, eyes narrowed with an almost predatory expression on.

A moment’s consideration and... “Yes.”

The instant he said it she was up and out of her seat so quickly it took him completely by surprise. Reaching out for her, he found his grasp bypassed as she dug under the seat between his feet for the slide latch and pushed the seat back as far as it would go. Before he could get his bearings, she planted a hand beside his head on the seat back and went for the latch to release it. A short drop and a sudden stop.

Lucifer started laughing, holding his hands up and away from her. She didn’t seem particularly interested in being touched. _Where in the Hell..._ “Oh my! Heeello there...” he quipped when his belt buckle and fly were laid open in less in than two seconds. He braced one foot against the back of the footwell, lifting his hips the moment it seemed helpful. Carefully peeling the last layer away, she popped open the centre console, taking out a small bottle from which she downed a modest amount of a clear gel he assumed was edible.

“Good–! Mmn!” Lucifer bit down hard on the last half of what he was about to say, pressing the back of his head into the seat. The sharp breath he took in came out as wheezing laughter. Lifting his shirt tails up and out of the way with one hand, the other hit the ceiling of the car...

Chloe sat back into her seat, his hand falling away, out of her hair and hanging limply by his side. Taking a drink from her juice bottle, she tossed a handkerchief over his midsection for some much-needed modesty. “Still with me, over there?” she asked. His head had lolled to the side facing away from her. If she didn’t know better, he would’ve looked half-dead.

Lucifer couldn’t help the laughter that came from right down in the belly and moved him from head to toe. “ _What_ have I set loose?”

“I’ll take that as a vote of confidence.” Chloe let her seat recline back enough to rest, looking out over a sun-kissed ocean while he put himself back together.

* * *

Author's Note

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As sex-positive as Lucifer has been, I have the sneaking suspiscion we're not going to see a lot of #relationshipgoals-style sexuality between our main man and his Lady-love. Filming this stuff is never comfortable for anyone. So, here we are, in a safe space, letting the Luciferness loose. 
> 
> As much as I respect the artists bringing these characters to life, there are precious few examples of 'Let's Talk About Sex' moments in a show that could've done so much to showcase some fun, healthy sexuality. A lack of good sex education and healthy sexual examples in media around the world hurts and shames too many, too often.
> 
> Love yourselves, folks, and stay curious, healthy and safe.
> 
> Cheers!


	11. Not Something I'd Normally Brag About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what would that be, Lucifer? ;)

Not Something I’d Normally Brag About

All sixty-two stories of the Wilshire Grand towered above them, defying comprehension of its full height from the perspective of anyone on the sidewalk at its feet.

“So, what’s the game, Detective?” Lucifer asked, having met up with Chloe, greeting her with a kiss, only moments ago.

She responded under her breath, “Russian money laundering.” She’d learned long ago he wasn’t particularly fond of being handed things. More of a hands-free kind of guy. So, she now memorized what she needed him to know and briefed him verbally. She had a sneaking suspicion he played it that way just because he liked hearing the sound of her voice. She was right. Chloe subtly held up her phone in front of them swiping through cropped surveillance photos as she named the most important people in the room. “The people we’re most concerned with are: Grigory Zakharov. He’s the crux of this particular cell. Ruthless but not unreasonable. Avoids bloodshed when he can. Pyotr Malakhov is his second in command. We believe he’s responsible for some of the most gruesome unsolved cases circulating the Precinct. Simeon Isayev. If it involves the money, he knows about it. Every cent these guys move falls under his scrutiny at some point. Dmitry Kulik. Top level enforcer. Keeps the ranks in line and collects body parts as the needs arise. Last but not least, this guy – drug running is a lesser facet of their operation and he oversees it. His name is Yury Vagin... _I know_. There’s an ‘a’ missing.”

Lucifer discovered the instant after the observation was out of her mouth that taking a drink just then a had been a mistake. His explosive laugh aerosolized the hard liquor in his mouth and he only just managed to turn away from her. Unable to take his flask out from in front of his face fast enough, some of it had blown back into his eyes. Laughing in tears almost immediately, he exclaimed, “Sweet merciful...! O! That is _such_ an unfortunate name for a Russian to have! And he’s an absolute paragon of Soviet masculinity to boot. Oh my...!” he said, through laughter he hadn’t been able to stop, now nearly bent over double. Wiping underneath his eyes and blinking to dilute what had landed in them, he capped his flask and put it away. He was now inclined to think twice before drinking the stiff stuff around Decker.

“By all means, take a minute for yourself. Lemme know when you get yourself sorted,” Chloe quipped, letting mild amusement show and keeping her own laughter admirably subdued. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her looking down on her partner. She’d had much the same reaction to the idea except with a glass of red wine and an unfortunate laptop screen two nights ago.

Taking a levelling breath in and holding up a thumbs up before standing up straight again, Lucifer continued, “And we’re here to... what?”

“The goal is to use your ‘ambition’ toward a Lux expansion to secure a loan, some handshakes and hopefully some fingerprints and possibly DNA samples. Your knack for sleight of hand should come in handy. These guys are ghosts. No criminal records – at least not on this continent – no legal ID and nothing to identify them with other than grainy surveillance images. We can’t risk recording devices so two-way communication only. As far as we can tell, the original surveillance systems installed when the building was built are still in place in the offices we’re headed to. Once we tap into the feed with this little beauty...” Chloe said, surrepetiously revealing a small toolkit in her pocket. “we proceed to the meeting. No arrests, no confrontations. Smooth, calm and cool. Try not to outclass Grigory. He won’t take it well. We establish your credibility and a deal. Seal it and walk out like it’s another day at the office. It would probably be best to withhold your ability to speak Russian and just keep an ear out for anything they say that might indicate we’ve been exposed as law enforcement. Also, keep an ear out for anything that might tell us something about their activities. The less time that needs to be spent on analysis the quicker they can move on viable targets.”

“So, this is what you were losing sleep over the last two weeks,” Lucifer bemoaned. He’d been hoping something surprising was coming his way after so much... research.

“What did you think it was?” Chloe asked.

“Pornography.”

Laughing but unperturbed Chloe responded, “Sorry to disappoint. Shall we?”

“Just to set the record straight, you need me to act as body armour, bodyguard, magician, recording device, translator, escape route, arm candy _and_ an oblivious moron,” Lucifer quipped.

The self-satisfied grin on her face looked all too familiar to Lucifer. “Consider the record straightened. Oh, and escort.”

“Come again?” Lucifer asked, eyes wide in shock.

“Simeon Isayev. He’s gay. Might be willing to _chat_ if you worked your magic a bit...”

Lucifer gave her a pointed look. Chloe’s poker face broke. “Relax. I’m kidding about that last one.” Lucifer sighed out his relief and rolled his eyes as his gaze turned and scaled the massive building. “ _Sort of_.” She’d even added his accent to it. He turned back to her wide eyed once again and too surprised to even manage a reproach. Chloe started laughing as she waved her hand to allay his scorn. “I am kidding. I promise.”

“Oh good. I thought you were expecting me to let him use me for my body for a second, there,” Lucifer said, half-seriously rebuking her.

“Of course not. I’m the only one who’s allowed to do that,” she replied with mock indignance.

Lucifer sighed and half smiled at her as the two began scaling the concrete and brass-inlaid steps leading up to the Wilshire’s entrances. “Yes, yes you are.”

#

The two headed for the elevator landing where a crush of people destined for higher floors waited their turn to board.

“I’m nearly ready to add ‘elevator’ to my contributions to the day,” Lucifer whispered.

Chloe laughed but discretely gave him an elbow in the ribs, keenly aware that they were being listened to. Lucifer smiled and allowed himself an almost imperceptible laugh. He shifted closer resting a hand on the far side of her hips.

“What are you doing?”

“Acting natural.” Chloe eyes widened in reply. Next to impossible to argue with that point.

The two boarded the next elevator. Chloe found herself shifting closer and closer to him as fewer passengers exited than boarded the already crowded elevator.

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked quietly, cautiously gauging the people around them. Most were wearing earbuds of some kind.

“Yes?”

“I know that’s not _my_ sidearm...” she said under her breath, shifting a bit to stand directly in front of him, thereby shielding him from prying eyes.

“I’m not wearing mine,” he admitted uneasily.

“I don’t suppose you could...?” she asked, looking back over her shoulder, suggestively forcing her eyes wide for a second.

“I’ve been _trying_...” Lucifer hissed, letting his head fall back against the wall, shaking it.

“You’re sure?”

“Chloe, if _I_ can’t get rid of it, what does that tell you?” Lucifer looked down on her smiling affectionately, mischief plain on his face.

“I’m flattered, but well... look around, Lucifer... here, take my jacket.”

“Are you telling me to...?!” he demanded, disbelieving.

“ _No!_ Hold it in front of you!” Chloe hissed under her breath, incredulous. She started trying wriggle out of her jacket.

It was mere seconds before Lucifer spoke, dead serious, eyes wide, latching his hands to her sides between her ribcage and hips in an effort to forcibly hold her still. “For the love of Mary, _stop moving_.” Hearing the sheer panic in his voice she froze. She did her best to hold herself as perfectly still as she could from the waist down. She couldn’t help the laughter that had her upper torso twitching. The two stood near motionless in a shared panic until, by a stroke of sheer luck, there was just one person in the elevator.

Turning to the lone passenger, Lucifer brought the most courteous facet of his personality to bear. “If you’d be so kind, my good man, would you mind disembarking at the next floor?”

“I’m headed up to fifty-two. I’m not walking the rest of the...”

His patience snapped. Lucifer turned and leaned down over the shorter human being of east-Asian descent, his eyes glowing like red hot steel and bringing the devilish register of his voice to bear. “ _Get off_.”

The young man let out a horrified yelp smashing the button for the next floor, he hugged the far side of the elevator as would a stingray the ocean floor. He kept his eyes fixed on Chloe, standing still as a statue in front of Lucifer with in her hands clasped in front of her, wearing a mischievous grin her lover would be dead-to-rights proud of. The doors opened and their last hurdle frantically backed out of the car, catching his heel on the gap between the floor and the elevator, going down hard. She looked down on him amused, bidding him farewell with a waving wiggle of the fingers on one hand as the doors closed.

Luckily, no one boarded in his place. Chloe remained motionless for fear of throwing him over the cliff. She was outright cackling inside and having a hard time breathing from keeping it in.

“Dammit. Yeah... it’s not... it’s not going down. Not without...” Lucifer didn’t finish the sentence but a quick widening of the eyes and a nod of the head said enough. He closed his eyes in frustration and let the back of his head impact the wall of elevator with a little more force than could be described as comfortable.

“Unless you’ve got some magic in there somewhere that can stop elevators or time...” Chloe said, worried. He held up his hand showing an elevator service key on his keychain. How he came by it... she didn’t care. “Right-o,” she said. Chloe located the ‘STOP’ key socket on the control panel as she dug into her back pocket for her wallet. The movement elicited an amused but distressed sound from Lucifer. She produced from inside the wallet a single prophylactic. The tidiest possible place for his release. “We might have _five minutes,_ if that. Do you think...?”

She _truly_ had been designed for him to a tee. _The_ lock for his key. “Not something I’d normally brag about, but you bet your sweet backside we can.” Dropping the pop bottle in her hand, Chloe put the square packet in his other hand as she snatched the keys from him and had the elevator stopped between floors in moments. She shed the clothing on her lower half with dizzying haste. The very moment she stood up from freeing her last foot, hellfire in his fingertips melted through the thin connecting strands of her undergarments. With that stripped away she found herself picked up with startling ease and pinned with her back to the elevator wall, held in place as he joined with her, all in one inhumanly swift movement.

Leaning his cheek against the side of her head, he whispered into her ear, “I will make this up to you in _spades_ ,” as he moved against her. Chloe snuggled into the crook of his neck and allowed herself a quiet but deep, guttural response to every thrust, helping him along with a contracting grip inside her.

The sound of his restrained, stifled laughter, centred in his chest, was music in her ear. A shudder moved nearly all of him and Chloe relaxed into him, one armed draped over his shoulder and hanging limply down his back, her other hand falling away from his elbow and her feet dangling loosely well above the ground. When his breathing had evened out enough to speak again, he said a in low, seductive tone, “Very, _very_ considerate of you, but...”

“Not necessary. I know–” she replied, silenced by a kiss.

“And you...?”

“Near enough. I’ll survive,” Chloe said, smiling drowsily and laughing as she leaned her head back against the elevator wall. Lucifer let his grip on her relax, allowing her feet to touch the ground. She dropped to her knees so quickly and seamlessly he almost tried to catch her, thinking she couldn’t stand. Eyes going wide and eyebrows up when he realized her intention, he took half a step back, leaning forward with one hand against the wall, head bowed and bracing himself...

Chloe zipped up and buttoned her slacks, slipping her shoes back on in just seconds. “Your pocket square...?”

“Oh! Yes. There you are.” Lucifer said, handing it over instantly. Chloe quickly waved it over the spot on the wall where her skin had made contact, ensuring no moisture residue left any telling outlines. Centring the prophylactic and the remains of her scant undergarment on the pocket square she quickly and neatly folded it around them, tucking it in her back pocket. Looking the elevator floor over for anything stray, she retrieved her pop bottle. Lucifer put the elevator back in service, moving to stand at her side as Chloe, quite unexpectedly, took a long drink, swishing it around in her mouth like mouthwash. She threw her head back, swallowing the mouthful whole.

His sideways gaze fixed on her and focused on her bulging, working throat for a moment, he muttered, “Good grief,” laughing as she let out a long exhale. She tightened the cap on the bottle and gave it a shake before allowing the carbonation out into the air for a few moments until the foam inside threatened to spew out. She clamped it shut again.

Looking his way, she said, “Sorry. You okay?”

Still subtly laughing, Lucifer’s response began with a few nods and blinks. “Right as rain, Love. Right as bloody rain,” he nearly whispered, turning his collar down properly. He double-checked his fly and shirt tails, comfortably resting one hand in the small of her back.

The elevator door opened and Lucifer stood to the side, gentlemanly putting an arm up to keep the elevator doors open as Chloe walked out. He followed close behind her. The tiny package in her back pocket was discretely deposited into the next trash can they walked past.

#

Zakharov’s security detail patted the two down, finding nothing more than the modest body armour Chloe was wearing. Not enough to stop a bullet but enough to take blows if needed.

“You come unarmed. I am almost insulted.”

“Almost," Lucifer charmingly emphasized. "I’m here to exchange ideas and handshakes, not bullets. Bringing a firearm would only breed mistrust,” Lucifer replied graciously, though somewhat off put by the fact that on among their number refused to make way for he and Chloe to stand side by side.

“That it could. Or it could indicate a telling lack of prescience,” Grigory shot back.

Lucifer fixed his gaze on the Russian who refused to stand out of his line of sight to their boss. “My good man, if you’d be so kind as to step aside...” Without a word the burly Russian shot Lucifer a disdainful look and remained in place. Irked, a half-smile befitting the Devil crept onto his lips. “I hadn’t planned on sodomizing anyone today, but if you insist.” He stepped forward pressing his pelvis as close to the mobster’s rear end as he had to Chloe just moments ago. The extra bloodflow and warmth still hadn’t died down entirely. The man jumped like he’d had a power cable shoved up his backside and turned to take a vicious swing at Lucifer. Lucifer caught the man’s forearm as it sailed past his head and twisted it so badly that the unfortunate soul had no choice but to move to where Lucifer moved him, ending up down on his knees, crying out in pain.

He was digging his fingernails into his arm with enough force to draw blood. “Give the word and I’ll release him,” Lucifer said placidly, making the ease with which he was subduing the formidable man obvious yet deferring completely to Grigory almost instantly. After a tense few seconds the hard-lived man waved and a hand toward his compatriots and smiled. The entire complement of Russians in the room backed away and holstered their weapons. The mobster grinned, letting his subdued laughter set the tone in the room.

“I would expect nothing less from a man who has taken the Devil’s name as his own. Your lovely assistant has made these arrangements, however, scant details regarding your interests were provided. You have my attention and have piqued my curiousity...”

* * *

Author's Note

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	12. Beauty In The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate love scene for Lucifer and his Lady-love...

Chloe stepped out of the bathroom. Having finished drying her hair, she shut off the light behind her. Every light in the penthouse was out and she was taken thoroughly by surprise by the sight of Lucifer stepping up the stairs to the level of the bedroom without so much as a thread of clothing on, his wings out and tucked up close behind him. His expression unquestionably conveyed his intention. Silent as he approached her, he reached for the sole button keeping the shirt fastened around her. The fingertips of each of his hands slid the garment off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

“Luc–” She found herself silenced with a kiss that jumpstarted her heart pounding. When their lips finally parted, she needed to catch her breath.

“Do you trust me?”

The question taking her by surprise, she replied, “Absolutely.”

“Give me your hand.” Lucifer stepped back, offering up an open hand. Chloe took it and followed his lead out onto the balcony. Allowing herself to be taken up in arms, with a scant few beats of his wings they were aloft.

“Where are we going?”

A subdued smile formed on his lips and he answered her but he kept his eyes on the world below and the air ahead. “You’ll see.”

#

Chloe had expected to freeze en-route to wherever they were headed. As the ground passed beneath them ever more quickly, the odd pearlescent sheen over the world below became more and more apparent. The speed they were moving at should have had them both frozen. It is was almost as though they weren’t flying through the air, rather behind it or underneath it somehow. They were in a place where the normal physics of the world no longer seemed to apply. As though reality as she knew it was on the other side of a thin, translucent veil. As if they were looking on the world from the inside out. Lucifer felt the moment her body began to trust it was safe, even if it was still shivering nervously. He held her a little closer and tighter now that she wasn’t so rigid. Chloe reached out like she was trying to touch the membrane that shielded them from the world outside.

“I wouldn’t do that. It only goes so far and its chilly out there,” Lucifer said gently, a half smile on and appreciative of the wonderstruck curiosity writ large on her face. Childlike, Chloe started and snapped her hand back, tucking her arm safely against her and resting her hand against his chest. She felt him chuckle gently, glancing her way before returning his eyes to the ‘road’ ahead again.

“I was expecting more questions,” Lucifer said, amused.

Chloe laughed along with him. She couldn’t do anything but take it all in. She simply shook her head in reply, wide-eyed with awe, taking in every last scrap of detail she could manage. They had gone north. And east. She could see where city lights sharply disappeared on the shoreline of massive bodies of water. Before long, they were flying much lower over land that was nearly or completely void of artificial light. Only minutes later his wings stopped working as hard as they had been and he allowed them to glide easily over the calm waters just a foot or so below. She looked up to him and he nodded. The veil between the world and them shimmered out of existence and she reached down to touch the surface of the water gently, her finger leaving a trail like a skipping stone along the surface of the water. It was warm. Wherever they were it was summer. His wingtips having carved a few trails of their own, the veil returned as Lucifer took them up and over the tops of a few forested fingers of land that enclosed the many bays along the shoreline. Only a few more had passed by when he found the landmark island he was looking for. Circling against the far shoreline of the bay before landing on an ancient, massive boulder a couple hundred metres from the rocky shoreline, he took a few steps, coming to a stop as lightly as possible.

He let her legs down, one by one. Unsteady but steady enough, she let go of his hands and turned toward the shoreline, stepping to the edge of the dry patch on top of the rock, peering down the side of the boulder they were standing on. It was a single, contiguous stone that had to be at least twelve feet tall, into the surface of which seemingly impossibly smooth ridges and basins had been worn over eons by wind and water. Basins that somehow seemed to have been made to lie in. The stone was faceted conglomerate with flecks of sparkling black, green, pink, white and clear stone. Wetting the surface gave it a remarkable translucence. The water was calm and clear as glass all the way to the bottom. The moonlight was dancing on the undulating crests of the water. She looked up toward the shoreline. The black silhouette of a pine forest loomed large over the illuminated, rocky beach. A wide stream passed underneath a highway’s bridge before becoming a side-stepping waterfall that joined up with the bay just tens of metres after the last drop-off. She had never seen so many stars in the sky.

“You seem _very_ surprised...”

Chloe let out a single laugh. “Yeah. I had guessed it would some luxurious spot on a private island or something, but... _this_...”

Lucifer laughed before he answered, “No matter how hard human beings try, they’ll never build anything more beautiful or wondrous than the world they’re consuming and destroying.”

Chloe looked back to Lucifer, wide-eyed, feeling an awe she didn’t think was possible – and then she took in the sight of him standing on the rock. Ankle deep in the water, his wings held out wide behind him, silhouetted against a black craggy island jutting up into the starry night sky where a large white moon sat low on the horizon over his shoulder. All the while, thin whisps of clouds were drifting lazily through her field of view on their way to fading from sight. Chloe took in and let out a breath that made it apparent she’d forgotten to breathe for a touch too long. A small sound came out along with it that cut through him, straight to the heart. It was awe, joy, sadness, love and heartbreak all at once.

“I know what awe looks like, but what are you _thinking_?” he asked softly.

“I think I’m looking at the single most beautiful sight and soul I’ll _ever_ see, so long as I live,” Chloe replied quietly, her eyes watering and still not breathing evenly. She wasn’t referring to the scenery.

Lucifer smiled subtly, tucking his wings away as he closed the distance between them, resting one hand around her waist the other under her chin pulling her toward a kiss. “Couldn’t say it better myself.”

When he finally allowed her to come up for air, she took one step back, then another, shoulders and chest still rising and falling with her heavier breathing. Gauging the water behind her Chloe allowed herself a daring smile before a quick, graceful reverse swan dive into the lake. Lucifer smiled and laughed, diving in beside her.

Chloe surfaced and after a fair bit more time than she expected him to be out of sight had gone by, she began to worry. As if he knew it the moment her concern changed to worry, there came a playful nip from his fingers at the back of her leg. She turned in the water and he was gone from sight again, using the larger stones on the bottom to quickly ricochet from place to place. She felt the disturbances in the water but before she could lay eyes on him, he wasn’t there anymore.

Still turning about in the water trying to locate him, Chloe started laughing. “You cheeky...” She sighed, grinning. Taunted by playful grabs and tickles she swam to a nearby boulder, perching on top, resting on her heels, one elbow on her knee and the fingertips of the other hand braced against the rock, keeping her steady. Still submerged up to a few inches below the shoulder, she slowly turned, surveying the waters around her sight or sign of him, her heart pounding away. He either didn’t need to breathe underwater or could hold his breath far longer than any human being. A long, cautious glance over her shoulder and she returned her gaze to the waters in front of her. A mistake he took advantage of, jumping out of the water and twisting to the side like a dolphin as he wrapped arms around her and carried her forward and back down into the water with him. She tried for a few moments to escape his teasing grip until he went still. Chloe frowned. Nothing was wrong... so she followed suit.

Lucifer latched one foot underneath a boulder to keep their buoyancy from pulling them up. Drawing her close again, both facing the surface, he put one hand over her face, taking a gentle hold. A familiar tingling sensation made itself at home on the skin underneath his hand. The same feeling was all over her skin during the journey here. She began to need air and when she tried to surface, he wouldn’t let her go. She had a fair idea of what he intended for her to do but fighting her instincts left her shaking fearfully. His hand began to move soothingly over the skin of her stomach. There was a quick tickle and she let herself outright laugh in spite of her fears. An action that should have had her inhaling a lung-full of lake water. Her trembling died down as she took in a deep breath... then one more and another...

It took some time but her instinctive panic was soon gone and she was breathing normally. The mild tingling appeared in her eyes as well and after a few blinks she was looking through the water as if looking out through glass that gave the already sparkling environs the same subdued pearlescent sheen that coloured the world around them during the flight here.

For a moment, his other hand came up into her field of view and between his familiar, slender digits, there was now some kind of shimmering, fleshy webbing. The sight gave her a start but she held still, figuring that if she pulled away from the palm of his hand she’d be breathing in water. She could feel him laughing behind her. Slowly he maneuvered them to face the bottom and she helped the movement along as well as she could. The night was nearly perfectly clear and the moonlight nearly lit the aquascape like day.

They moved through the water, as if they had been born there, into deeper waters. A massive school of fish that looked like silver darts as they moved through and with the current. Darting here and there among patches of water grass, they came across a newborn spawning of fry. Chloe stopped moving, her wide-eyed gaze transfixed on the sight. There is nothing on Earth quite like the simple sight of new life. Lucifer took note, keeping them hovering until she felt the urge to move on.

Out of the periphery of her vision a sleek reddish-brown bullet whizzed past and she started, pulling back close against him. Lucifer slowly and smoothly brought her pelvis back to rest flush against his, the moment before the rest of the otter family followed. Heaven forbid they mistake something in the vicinity for possible prey. The crew of playful, curious creatures was sidetracked, taking hold of legs and limbs, climbing around and about the strange creatures in their path. Either sensing no danger or lacking further interest they pushed away from their momentary playground, following the leader out into the deep. One of them seemed to leave a kiss on Chloe’s cheek before mischievously darting away, returning to his pack, when Lucifer half-seriously reached out to give the cheeky little creature’s tail a joshing tug. The two continued chuckling over the serendipitous moment as they took a turn for even deeper waters.

Vegetation became sparser. The massive boulders that would have kissed the surface of the water near the shore now doubled or tripled in size and made for a glittering labyrinth. Emerging from the close quarters between two of them, Chloe and Lucifer paused as one, awed by the sight before them. A swirling vortex of fish with vibrant, blood red bodies danced in the water before their eyes. Chloe took in a shocked breath, covering the hand on her face with one of her own. From the stilted movement of her breath and body, he could tell she was in tears though in no way was that a bad thing. He could also feel her smiling. She had no idea how long she’d spent taking in the sight, but with a deep inhale and a quick nod of the head, Chloe let him know they’d seen enough and it was time to leave these creatures in peace.

Back in shallower water, the two came across a pair of ancient mudpuppies larger than any she’d seen before, snuggled up close, one tucked under the other slightly, the tail of one wrapped over the other’s, on top of a stone. Just one of them was as long as from her fingertips to her elbow. She smiled when Lucifer pulled her closer and wrapped a leg around one of hers, imitating the sight before them. The vivid red fringe on their gills was on full display, moving to and fro with the motion of the water. She placed her hand over the one of his that had a hold on her stomach and slowly moved her head back to lay against him. She reached back and rested the hand she still had free on his hip. Finding herself with enough of a purchase to do so, she pulled him closer. Not having consciously taken the hint, part of him unconsciously did. A shimmy of the hips and it passed the message along.

They returned to the shallower waters where the boulder they intended to call home for the night sat. Lucifer allowed her to drift away from him placing one hand in the centre of her back, signalling what he intended to do. Chloe nodded taking a few deep breaths before she was released and allowed to return to the surface. Lucifer turned to reach for a handhold on a nearby rock, enjoying the soothing sensation of weightless suspension in the water save for that point of anchor. When his gaze returned to the surface, hoping to take in a few voyeuristic few moments before going up himself, his breath and heart seized at the sight. Chloe was floating on the surface, a black silhouette suspended in an ocean of stars through which an arm of the galaxy cut a breath-taking cross-section. With her arms extended out from her sides... the only thing missing was the wooden cross. He forced himself to breath again, a furiously beating heart following suit. A single, awed laugh escaped him.

_My own personal Jesus Christ..._

Closing his eyes, he let the emotion welling up inside him do so. _Thank you_. The thought outright startled him. His eyes shot open as his own words came back to him:

_I don’t even know where to begin... but I want to..._

Unconsciously nodding in acceptance of this new understanding and shedding a few tears of his own, he took in a steadying breath, filing the notion away in the back of his mind for later. A smile found it’s way onto his lips in appreciation of the fact that there were more pressing concerns before him at that moment in time.

He surfaced and collected her into his arms, perching atop a smaller boulder neighbouring the larger one he was back leaning on. Latching his hands together in the small of her back, there was no space left between their midsections. Chloe let out the breath she’d unconsciously been holding while their kiss lasted and let her feet go out from under her. She let herself lay back, eyes half closed, anchored yet weightless, surrounded by a glittering world. A kiss landed on her breastbone and she started in surprise, laughing. His breathing was tickling her skin and he knew it. The touch of his lips traced its way lower. She lifted her head and looked his way, greeted by a mischievous smile and a hungry look in the eyes that sank beneath the surface of the water just moments later.

Underwater, his kisses played hopscotch around her stomach until one hand gently pressed against the inside her of her thigh. She let her leg lift up and drift out to the side, still disbelieving where she thought this was headed until... yep! _There_ he went...

She laughed at the initial sensation, muttering, ‘I was beginning to think you’d need an invitation...” To her surprise, a hand reached up from under the surface flipped her the bird and with a sarcastic little wave of the fingers slipped back under and wrapped around her leg once again. _He could still hear her?!_ She started laughing and she could feel him break away and rest his forehead against her stomach doing much the same.

“I sincerely hope that’s the idea,” she quipped back, whispering. One of her underwater cheeks received a firm, chiding pinch and Chloe leaned forward with a hand over her mouth, as much to keep in a howl of laughter as to keep from saying anything else.

Bringing her laughter under control, she reached down running her fingers through his floating hair. She resolved to let him concentrate on what he was doing and keep still. “Okay... sorry! I’m sorry,” she said, still laughing slightly. Preceded by an underwater kiss, a thumbs up surfaced and went back under after a couple seconds. Chloe took in a deep breath to quiet the bout of laughter brought on by it and relaxed, laying back on the water’s surface offering better access he took full advantage of.

Her eyes went wide for a moment as she took in a sharp breath. “Good _Lord_ in Hell...” The caress and kiss she received in return sent a shot of pleasure through her from head to toe.

Uttering a chuckle from deep in her chest she whispered, “Ooo...! You’re welcome.” Blindly reaching his way, she smiled when he took and held her hand, lightly tracing his thumbnail over the most sensitive skin on the palm of her hand...

Perching on one rounded stone on the lakebed, her leg braced against another, Chloe had an arm woven under his, that hand resting on his solar plexus. He was laid out, floating just under the surface, his head lying in the grasp of her other arm and held close against her chest and neck. Eyes closed, a wash of bliss on his face, the headrush from a bygone release still subsiding. He lay motionless in the water, needing to make no effort to keep himself afloat whatsoever. Chloe remained a steady port of harbour, moving only to keep their balance and enough to let him know she was there. He’d never allowed himself to sleep like this before. Although, it wasn’t surprising that after the exertion of getting them there and the frolicking that followed, a cat nap might be in order.

She had no idea how much time had gone by when a spasm shook him and his eyes shot open. A quick, guttural noise came from deep in his chest.

Running her fingers back through his damp hair, she whispered, “I’ve got you,” resting her cheek on his forehead. His hand drifted up to cover the one on his chest as his startled expression relaxed. He turned his head into her neck even further, obscuring his sight, the rest of him following suit and turning almost sideways in the water.

“I love you.” It was a whisper so subdued that even here, with no sign of civilization for tens, if not hundreds of miles, she almost didn’t hear it.

Allowing herself a subtle smile and laugh, she replied in kind. “I love you, too.” Gently, she nudged him out of his hiding place into a kiss. “Mmn.” If a feeling could have a taste this one would have been the sweetest thing in existence. Smiling as she broke the kiss, Chloe began to creep, spiderlike, from rock to rock, bringing Lucifer with her exactly as he lay, careful to keep his head above water. Eyes closed and wearing an amused smile, he found himself brought to rest on the sloped plane of the largest boulder, one elbow shielded by a considerate hand. Bringing himself out of the doze he was in he made the minor adjustments needed to rest comfortably. Chloe pushed away from the rock and came drifting back, laying him out straight from groin to navel as she floated in to lightly rest with the length of him between them. Minute movements against and away from him with the motion of water and the occasional twist of the hips from side to side soon had his nerves singing again with ease.

She rested one hand on his hip and touched a nerve at the joint of his leg with her thumb, sending a jolt through him and eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

Sitting up somewhat he pulled her into a kiss he interrupted to say, “Easy there, my lovely. Don’t be in such a hurry. We’ve got the place to ourselves for the night.”

Chloe let a laugh start deep in her chest before it made it out of her. That was quite possibly the understatement of the millennium. “That we do. As you wish...”

The tables having been turned, Chloe took in a deep shuddering breath, eyes and mouth opening wide as release played havoc with the muscles in her upper legs and lower back, the rest of her spine arching to the sensation. Sealing a kiss and breathing one another in while the thrill subsided the pair then carefully moved themselves to drier territory, settling into a human-sized depression in the stone.

It occurred to Chloe that he’d been preoccupied with a very specific area of her body while lovemaking, and not just tonight but for some time.

“Lucifer... are you... thinking about...”

Laughing at the fact that someone with one offspring already would hesitate to outright name the suggestion, he replied, “Don’t worry. As long as I’m an invulnerable angel it’s not possible...”

“I’m not worried, Lucifer, and that’s not what I asked,” Chloe said, cocking her head to the side slightly, looking up from where she’d laid her head down on his chest.

“Yes... and no,” he said, confused. She half-smiled, grateful for the honesty. She could handle the translation well enough at this point. _Yes. But... something’s not right yet._ He was right. There was something missing. Or somehow not in order. And she couldn’t put her finger on what it might be...

Chloe brought herself out of the quick nap she’d taken to find Lucifer still perfectly awake and contemplative. A thought occurred to her, marring her expression with hesitation. It had her feeling like there was an untenable secret between them and she might never get another chance to let him know. Lifting herself up, she placed as kiss on his shoulder.

“Lucifer...”

“Mmm hmm?” he asked, turning his drowsy gaze to her, his focus genuinely fixing on her when he caught the expression on her face.

“D’you want to know what I was keeping a lid on?”

Lucifer’s look turned to one of confusion. She mockingly applied his accent to her repetition of his quip. “ _‘I really must know what you’re keeping under there..._ ’”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Lucifer laughed. She’d managed to surprise him between the sheets... in an elevator, and a few other _notable_ spots since they first let themselves loose. Not that there wasn’t plenty more to explore but... “I don’t already know?” Chloe shook her head. “All right, then. Tell me...”

“When we first spoke, I was done for.”

Lucifer looked at her, shocked as he’d never been before. His laughter was incredulous, bordering on injured and he reproachfully said, “You _lied!_ Then why, this whole...?”

Chloe looked away, her expression changing to sadness as she considered how to reply. She lifted a hand and let it drop back onto her hip helplessly. “Self defense.” When she looked back to him indignation had turned to regret so fast it could’ve blown her hair back. She smiled affectionately though it was still slightly bitter. “I figured it would be just as _great_ as you _fearlessly_ declared it would be. I _knew_ if I went for it then, I’d never get over it and past it. I’d spend the rest of my life... well, you know.”

Did he ever. Looking away and putting a hand over his eyes, she watched as he muscles in his cheeks and jaw worked as the emotion of that day was dredged up. He’d very nearly defiled and discarded the single most precious gift he’d ever received or would ever be given. Taking in a deep breath, the roiling emotion inside him went quiet when he remembered he done the right thing that day, every day ever since and would continue to, every day ever to come. He looked back to her, running a comforting hand over the skin of her hip and leg. “I know. I really do.”

She smiled. She closed on him and kissed him, her kiss speaking her desire louder and better than any word ever could...

Chloe woke as Lucifer stirred with the express purpose of waking her. She opened her eyes to see him pointing skyward. Chloe looked up and took in a startled breath, sitting up as if she couldn’t help be drawn closer to what she was seeing. The spectacularly coloured ribbons of an aurora danced in the sky overhead. Vivid greens, blues, purples and reddish pink.

“Are _you_ doing this?” Chloe breathed, eyes wide with enrapt awe, slowly sitting up as she took in the sight. Her heart was moving in deep pounding beats for no reason other than the sheer beauty of the sight.

Lucifer shook his head. “No! Not I. I’m just enjoying the show...” he replied with mock innocence, smiling subtly and running his gaze over her, appreciating the colour playing around on her skin. He reached up and moved her hair back off her shoulder. Chloe put the palm of her hand to the centre of her chest. Lucifer frowned.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. It just feels like there’s something right here that’s so full it’s burst and the feeling that was inside is just... everywhere...” She turned her gaze to him. “I know that sounds...”

“You’ve just had sex, several times, with a fallen angel – The Devil, no less – a thousand miles from home, in the middle of a bay at the north end of nowhere and you think what you just said sounds strange?” he asked, laughing unreservedly and shaking his head. Chloe, chuckling and smiling, rested a hand in the same place at the centre of his chest.

“Well, whadda ya know,” she quipped sarcastically. “We’ve gone nowhere.” Laughter burst out of Lucifer and he rolled toward her, curling himself around her. Raucous laughter had the lovers wrapping themselves up in a hugging, kissing, helpless, tangled heap of limbs. By the time the two stopped laughing both were in tears. Lucifer hadn’t given that moment at her desk so much as a second thought in all this time and not once, from the dawn of Creation ‘til now, had he laughed so hard, so freely and honestly, or found anything funnier. Neither had she. When she had enough control of her breathing to do so, Chloe rolled away, reaching into the water to clean the tears and runoff from her nose off her face, intermittently chuckling to herself. Laying on his side, he moved himself up close behind her so that she was seated in the crook between the top of his drawn-up legs and his stomach.

Having rinsed his face, he let his forehead drop to rest on his forearm as a single laugh burst out of him. “What in the hellfire have I gotten myself into? Have you no mercy?”

Chloe shook her head, wearing a closed, mischievous grin. “Nope. None.”

Taking in a deep breath, he did his best to speak without laughing hard enough to disturb the flow of speech. “I’ll bet that feeling is the same one that has me feeling like there’s this atmosphere of warmth around you,” he began. Chloe looked him in the eye, unwavering. Lucifer frowned momentarily. “When you spoke of redemption... I didn’t understand it at the time. The most apt description I can think of is gravity. This _anchor_... installed itself, right here,” he said, pointing to the centre of his chest. “Ever since, I’ve been either unable or unwilling to stay away. You’re this centre of gravity and that atmosphere of yours has me wanting to get every inch of me, head to toe, inside it... if I could literally get in there, I’d stay there forever...” He rested a pointed finger on the same spot on her chest she’d covered with her palm. _Dear ol’ Dad’s arrogant enough to think his Heaven is where the buck stops,_ Lucifer thought. “There... right in _there_. _That’s_ where Heaven is... Still think you’re the strange one?” he asked, laying his head on his arm, looking up at her.

The northern lights above their now-technicolour world were reflected in her big, shining eyes as she leaned in and planted a kiss on him that said, loud and clear, ‘ _Come on in_ ’.

#

Lucifer, stepping lightly through the penthouse and up the stairs to the bedroom in the deepest of dark of night, laid the sleeping beauty in his arms out on their bed.

Leaning in, placing a butterfly kiss on her cheek, he whispered in her ear, “Flight 666 from Nowhere to L.U.X. has landed... _Welcome home_ and I hope you’ve enjoyed the night.” Chloe’s laughter began before she was even truly awake.

Inviting him into a kiss, eyes never more than half open, she replied, “I _loved_ it. Not sure I’ll believe it was real when I wake up...”

Helping her under the covers, he placed another lingering kiss on her lips. “It was as _real_ as you and I.”

#

_Our lives are made,_

_In these small hours,_

_These little wonders,_

_These twisted turns of fate._

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These little wonders still remain._

* * *

Author's Note

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nod to the Garden of Eden among a great many other things... :)


	13. Really Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On being a family... maybe?

Chloe opened her eyes, groggy like she couldn’t remember being since Trixie was born. Letting her head drop back onto the pillow, her outside arm fell limply over the side of the mattress. She needed next to nothing more than a drink of water right then. The moment it registered how bright the room was she shot up off the pillow again, frantically searching for her phone. Unable to find it, she crawled across the bed, cozying up beside Lucifer, who had laid there motionless since the moment she woke up. Placing a kiss on his cheekbone, she waited for him to admit she’d woken him up... _again_.

A smile slowly appeared on his lips.

“Uh huh. That’s what I thought,” she said as he opened his eyes and looked her way.

Smiling but dozy, he greeted her. “Morning.”

“Morning. Have... you... seen my phone?” she asked, still surveying the room and turning pillows over looking for it.

Taking in a deep breath and waking himself all the way up, he replied, “Mmm hmm. It’s charging on the dresser. Couldn’t get it to turn on when I tried to check it last night.” Only moments after he’d laid her down on the bed a couple hours ago, she was out cold.

Chloe let her face drop into the pillow beside him. “Shit.”

“I’m sorry, I...”

Chloe got up as quickly as she could, steadier on her feet than she expected to be. “No! Nope. Don’t apologize. Not you. At all. I was supposed to bring Trixella to school this morning and I’m late. Soooo friggin’ late...” She stood at the dresser, nothing on but her agitated worry, waiting for her phone to turn on to give her the time. She was already twenty-odd minutes late. When she shook her head and hung it, Lucifer was up and out of bed on his way to freshen up for two minutes without a word said. She dressed herself as quickly as she could, tying her unkempt hair back. She could still smell the lake water in it and it needed more attention than she had time for. While he disappeared into the closet, she took over the bathroom. Before she’d finished, her sidearm, belt and badge were placed on the counter beside her.

Rinsing her mouth out, he was out of the room by the time she looked up again. She dried off, exiting the bathroom dressed except for her footwear.

“Thank you,” she said, finding Lucifer at the safe, sidearm and badge on, threading the tail end of his belt through the buckle. He’d forgone the usual three-piece for a simple shirt and slacks, cuffs rolled back.

He looked to her and smiled, closing the safe. “Of course.” He walked over to her without a further word. Chloe cocked her head back, unsure of how to read him. Reaching for her hand, he asked, “I know I’ve overstepped already, but can I have ten more seconds?” Her smile was the only answer he needed. He brought her in close and kissed her, having no intention of stopping anytime soon, but he was, in the end, true to his word.

Chloe reached up, putting her arms over his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. “Ready?” He nodded and she let him go, the two silently heading straight to the elevator. She was putting her shoes on as the elevator door closed behind them...

#

Parked outside the school, Chloe exited the car, kneeling in front of Trixie and sorting out the slight state of disarray of her daughter’s jacket and backpack. She looked up to Trix, resting one of her hands over the little girl’s heart. “I’m so sorry I was late, monkey. It won’t happen again,” she said, feeling torn.

Trixie nodded. Chloe could see the wheels in her mind turning trying to figure out how to ask what she wanted to ask. “Did you guys have a sleepover?”

Blindsided, Chloe had no idea what to say. “Uh...” She looked to Lucifer panicking a bit. She was surprised when he evenly met her gaze and replied to it with a slight nod. “Yeah, Trix. We did.”

“Oh.” Trixie said, sounding hurt. “That’s why you didn’t answer your phone.” Chloe’s expression changed to sadness. They _had_ to figure out how to include her in more of their time together. The collateral damage was piling up too damned high. When she looked back up to Lucifer, he wasn’t looking their way at all. It took her slightly aback.

“Yeah... you remember how... shooting him meant I _really_ liked him?” Lucifer’s head whipped back around to face them as he scoffed, keeping silent the laughter that had him shaking in his seat. Trixie nodded.

“Well, having a sleepover with him means I really, really, really, really...” Chloe took in a breath to help her finish the sentence. “ _really_ like him,” she said, unable to help smiling.

“Really, really?” Lucifer asked, mockingly.

Chloe eyes went wide the moment before she bowed her head having to get through a solid bout of laughter. He had no clue what he’d just done. She looked back up, smiled and nodded, replying, “Yeah. Really really.”

“Can we have a movie night tonight?” Trixie asked.

Chloe shook her head. “No, hun. Lucifer has to work tonight–”

“Not anymore, I don’t. And... well... seems it’s not a guest room anymore,” he said, swallowing nervously.

Chloe looked up to him, shocked. She took in a steadying breath and nodded. “Okay. All right. A movie night it is. I’ll let your Dad know we’re picking you up after school. Sound good?”

Trixie nodded and looked between the two of them beaming, bouncing on her toes she was so happy. “I know which movie I want to watch!” Chloe nodded and hugged her daughter tightly, her eyes closed just as tight, feeling like her heart was about to break open again. She took in a breath but still didn’t think she could keep the emotion out of her voice. She met his gaze over the side of the car mouthing, “Thank you.”

His affectionate expression, subdued smile and nod was his answer. In keeping with the euphemism, he was fairly certain this little sugarplum was the biggest ‘Deckerstar’ shipper in all of Creation...

Trixie was off bounding into the school and waving one more good-bye to them as Chloe got back into the car. She buckled herself in and sat, silent and unmoving, her gaze pointed at the dashboard but it looked as if she was seeing right through it. Lucifer turned the key in the ignition and reached for the gear shift. The moment before he touched it, he took in and let out a deep breath, rolling the key back. He hesitantly rested his hand on Chloe’s and she looked away, toward the school, putting her arm up on the car door. She was shivering from head to foot and not from cold. Out of sheer fear.

They sat that way until Lucifer couldn’t stay silent anymore. “Chloe... say something.” She fixed her gaze on his hand, covering hers, and shook her head. Her eyes were wide and watering. They were two separate parts of her life. He still shied away from Trix, but not for lack of caring. He was probably as terrified of the prospect of... she was having a hard time thinking it, never mind saying it. He was likely as terrified of the prospect of being a father as she was of things going wrong somehow. That this just wasn’t the way he wanted to live his life.

He’d rested the side of his head on his knuckles, his arm propped up on the car door, never taking his eyes off of her. A slight smile showed on his face the moment the thought occurred to him. “Got to start somewhere, yeah?” A sob burst out of her and she clamped a hand over her mouth, turning her other hand over to properly take hold of his. He wasn’t talking about the conversation. Translation: _no idea what I’m doing, but, for whatever it’s worth, I’m standing on the path_. She looked skyward as tears started running down the sides of her face, the more she blinked. They were tears of sheer joy.

Lucifer’s eyes were beginning to water. “Chloe, whatever it is you want to do, do it. I’m lost.”

She kicked off her shoes, getting to her knees on her side of the seat. She closed on him with a surprising kiss she couldn’t keep sealed thanks to the sobbing wracking her body and keeping her from breathing properly. Soon enough she gave up, resting her chin on the slope between his neck and shoulder, haphazardly wrapping her arms around him and melting down onto the seat. Lucifer steadied himself, taking a deep breath in and letting it out as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer over his lap – hopefully into a more comfortable position. As hard as he tried to prevent it, he still found himself beginning to shake. As soon as she felt it, she pulled back, meeting his gaze. He was cradling the upper half of her like a child. If his walk down this path had to start somewhere, this was as good a place as any. One of her eyebrows went up inquisitively asking the question without the need for a word. _Are you sure about this?_ He let out a single joyful laugh, smiling down on her and nodding as he moved a few locks of hair aside from her face.

She hadn’t thought anything could possibly be putting distance between them anymore, but here it was – the very last layer of her defenses taken down. There was nothing left separating them. Not physical space, clothing, flesh and bone – nothing. In spite of both of them being fully clothed, she was lying in his arms, laid bare for the very first time. A new wave of tears started but this time there was a smile on her face. He kissed her, having to occasionally make room for a spat of laughter, and the world outside them went away - the parents directing their kids eyes away, the laughter, the murmuring and ‘awwws’...

Without so much as a word uttered between them, they understood a simple truth: the quintessential playboy had retired.

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin) or [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


	14. More Like Rules Than Actual Guidelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An X-rated movie night oopsie-daisy... ;p

More Like Rules Than Actual Guidelines

Chloe set the air popper out on the counter and frowned, hearing something from out in the main area of the apartment she wasn’t expecting at that point in time. Closing the cupboard door behind her she walked back out into the living room.

“Lucifer did you leave the tap in the bathtub ru...”

“Mommy...! Why aren’t they wearing their bathing suits?”

She and Lucifer stopped dead where they stood and looked to each other in the same instant, understanding and dread pasted across their faces. The next instant they were sprinting around the furniture between them and the sofa. Lucifer dove for the remote on the coffee table, only for it to slip out of his fingers and skitter away underneath the sectional. He was up on the couch, leaping off the far side of it and flat on his belly behind the couch looking for the remote in moments. Popping up from behind it, pointing the remote at the telly, he pressed the power button several times and to his dismay it simply would not turn off. Chloe had come to a screeching stop in front of the armchair and when it didn’t work she nearly threw herself completely over it, yanking the power bar’s cord out of the wall socket. The whole setup went dead and Lucifer collapsed back onto the floor, breathing heavy, feet sticking out from behind the couch. Chloe sank down into the chair, looking toward the ceiling and tossing away the tail of the cord. Silence had never sounded so loud.

A devilish grin began to form on Trixie’s face and she had to put a hand over her mouth to stop the sound of her laughter coming out. Her sharp breath in broke the silence and Chloe started outright laughing.

“Trixie, hun... go finish unpacking your back pack and your sleepover bag, please,” Chloe said.

“’Kay!” Trixie nodded and scampered off to do as she was asked, grinnin’ like a little devil the entire time.

Lucifer had begun climbing back to his feet and pushed himself upright using the back of the couch as he spoke. “Nice thinking, by the way. With the power cord.”

“This here ain’t my first rodeo, pardner,” Chloe quipped, complete with a godawful western drawl.

Chuckling as he climbed back up onto the couch rather than walk around, he dropped himself down to sit and let his breathing even out. “You’re not angry?”

“No, Lucifer. Do I _sound_ angry?” Chloe said between laughs.

“So, the uh, extracurricular entertainment... isn’t a problem?”

“Well, I guess there are circumstances where it might be, but given last night I don’t think this is one of them,” Chloe said, bringing herself around to sitting upright in the chair to converse properly.

“And what circumstances would make it a problem?”

“Are you... watching it because you’re not getting... because I’m not...”

His expression sank the moment he realized what she was concerned about. “No! I mean in terms of all that’s out there we’re still just getting started, but I don’t think you’ve handed me a hard ‘no’ even once so far–”

“Because you’re reading me that well,” Chloe interrupted.

Lucifer continued, wandering back to the liquor display to clean up the spill he’d left behind. Chloe got up from the armchair, leisurely following him. “Be that as it may, it’s just... going from hosting... _parties_ that fill the apartment to just the two of us... it’s uh, it’s an adjustment. It’s also not possible for you to do more and remain a high-functioning version of the person you are – juggling the little bird, being a damned fine police officer, a good friend, an aunt and well... mine.”

“There was one hard ‘no’,” Chloe reminded him.

Nodding and partially smiling he replied, “One that’s understandable and, if I’m being honest, it’s become one of mine too.”

“What was it then? Brainstorming? Just because?”

“A mix of both. More ‘just because’ than ‘brainstorming’.”

“Like, sixty-forty, or...?”

“More like eighty-twenty.”

Chloe started laughing as she rested her backside against the counter beside Lucifer. “Thank you. For telling me the truth. And no. It’s not a problem. If this helps you fill whatever gap there is between what you want and what I can practically do, it really is okay.”

“Really really?” he asked, wearing an innocence she rarely saw on him.

Chloe couldn’t help rolling her eyes and laughing. She slid closer whilst taking one of his hands hostage, resting her temple on his shoulder after placing a quick kiss on it. “Really really. I had a pretty good idea of what I was getting into, you know.” Chloe paused a few moments before said the rest of what was weighing on her mind. She looked up to meet his sideways gaze. “It would become a problem if you just weren’t interested anymore and used it as an outright substitute.”

Lucifer squeezed the hand he was holding. “I can’t imagine that ever being the case.”

“Enough people who end up there feel the same way, at the start. But, you’re right. I don’t think that’s us.” He leaned in for a kiss and Chloe had to lean herself much further back to meet it. “You can still opt out, you know,” she said, enough space between them that they could speak without lips touching but only just.

“No. No I can’t,” Lucifer said gravely.

Chloe frowned, turning to him and resting a hand on the centre of his back. “Lucifer–”

“You’re a package deal, Chloe. Simple as that. Remember I said I wanted to get as close to you as I could?”

“Yeees...”

“Well, the closest I’ve ever been was parked in front of the school this morning with you in my arms. How I feel hasn’t changed in the last... nine hours,” Lucifer said giving his watch a superfluous glance.

Smiling and chuckling, Chloe nodded. “All right. Then may I suggest a new house... guideline?”

“If it’ll keep me out of the doghouse, suggest away.”

“From now on, we treat the Blu-ray player like a handgun: always clear the chamber before handing it over to someone else. _Especially_... small humans,” she said, unable to help drawing the comparison from where he started with children and where he was at now.

“‘From now on’. So, more like rules than actual guidelines,” Lucifer retorted, a mischievous smile on.

She found herself laughing once again. Calling a spade, a spade. _Yup, this one’s mine all right,_ Chloe thought. “Maybe more like a law. As in it applies to everyone.”

“Sounds equitable and just to me,” Lucifer said, leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead. She still smelled of the lake. “Title One, Penthouse Code of Conduct, Section One, Article One, Paragraph 1: When passing possession of the Blu-ray player between individuals in the Penthouse, always ‘clear the chamber’ before the recipient takes possession, especially if the recipient is a _small human_.”

Chloe couldn’t help her laughter. Someone had had his nose into the U.S. Criminal Code lately. “Oh, for pity’s sake...” Chloe began, having to get it out between bits of laughter. “Article 2: change the television channel after enjoying any adult entertainment. I’ll leave the specific wording to you.”

“Got it, and thank you.”

Giving the side of his hip a nudge with her own and his hand a last squeeze, she replied, “Uh huh. If you wanna put the movie in, I’ll grab the munchkin and start the popcorn.”

“Done deal,” Lucifer said, leaning in for a quick kiss, having finished with wiping up the spill he’d left behind in their mad dash for the remote.

Chloe walked back to the kitchen calling out, “Wanna help me with the popcorn, Trix? And yes, you can _steal_ some _before_ we sit down.”

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/pandorakiin/) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin), [Lucifer Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668) or individual works here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read! Please feel free to share the bejeezers out of this if you think it deserves to be seen by more and more people and don’t forget to @ me!

I’d also like to invite fellow authors to begin posting links for their content at and to subscribe to [r/LuciferFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LuciferFanFiction/). Let’s see if we can’t give this forum a breath of new life!

Cheers, folks! Until the next Lucifix!

‘Lightbringer’ Series Links

(In mostly Chronological Order)

Part 1: [When Hell Freezes Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509564/chapters/70560750)

Part 2: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489)

Part 3: [What’s Mine is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214)

Part 4: [Leather & Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656/chapters/66887485)

Part 5: [Lightbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373852/chapters/66893557)


End file.
